Little Carrot
by AstridCP
Summary: Cuando creías que los únicos pañales que verías serían los de tus nietos en unos años, que los desvelos serían producto de salidas con tu pareja y no por los sollozos de un bebé que te necesita. Pero ¿Cómo negarte a darle todo el amor que necesita aquella pequeña cosita pelirroja?
1. Prologo

Little carrot

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

**Summary:**

Dicen que los cuarenta son los nuevos treinta, pero ¿De verdad lo son? Se supone que debes estar por enviar a tus hijos a la universidad si no es que ya lo están, comienza de nuevo esa etapa de novios con quien ahora es tu pareja, trabajas, pero sin la presión de mantener una familia sobre tus hombros. Solo eres tú y esa persona especial con la que formaste una familia.

Pero ¿Y si eso cambiara de la noche a la mañana?

Cuando creías que los únicos pañales que verías serían los de tus nietos en unos años, que los desvelos serían producto de salidas con tu pareja y no por los sollozos de un bebé que te necesita. ¿Y cómo negarte a ello?

¿Cómo negarte a darle todo el amor que necesita aquella pequeña cosita pelirroja?

―Mamá, con esa ropa ella luce como una zanahoria, ponle un gorro verde y estará lista para ser cosechada.

Comentó mi hijo divertido, viéndonos desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

―Lo sé, pero es mi pequeña zanahoria ¿O no bebé?

_**Prologo**_

A mis cuarenta y cinco años me consideraba una mujer exitosa, había alcanzado la cima en mi carrera como diseñadora, tenía dos hermosos hijos en la universidad y lo más importante, tenía a mi lado al que ha sido mi compañero de vida durante más de veinte años.

Conocí a Edward Cullen cuando tenía quince, él acababa de mudarse al triste y nublado Forks desde Nueva York, todo un cambio. Y como en el minúsculo pueblo del estado de Washington no contábamos con una escuela particular, él tuvo que asistir a una escuela pública por primera vez en su vida.

Debo confesar que a diferencia de muchas historias de amor, lo nuestro no surgió a primera vista, pues yo era la adolescente huérfana del instituto y él era el chico rico y popular que en todo lo que pensaba era en salir del pequeño pueblo.

― ¿En qué piensas, cariño? ― dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Había estado tan ensimismada en mis recuerdos y dibujando en mi iPad un nuevo vestido para mi próxima colección de primavera, que no escuché cuando llegó a casa del trabajo.

―En el día en que nos conocimos― le dije sonriendo.

El me devolvió la sonrisa, recordando aquel primer día de clases, cuando, por ir despotricando contra el horario que le había tocado, se chocó conmigo y me tiró encima el jugo que era mi desayuno ese día.

―Te veías linda con esa mancha― se burló.

Yo negué sonriendo y él fue a nuestro dormitorio a cambiarse, tal como hacía cada día cuando llegaba de la oficina.

En la época en que nos conocimos, Edward Anthony Cullen era un año mayor que yo, y nuestras diferencias saltaban a simple vista a esa edad. Pues mientras él provenía de una familia acaudalada y amorosa, yo había pasado toda mi vida en el orfanato católico de Forks, nunca conocí a mis padres y vivía de lo que las monjitas podían ofrecerme; de modo que a pesar de que entendía que no podría ir a la universidad, mis notas siempre fueron las mejores de la clase y nunca me metí en problemas.

El primer año que pasaron en Forks, los padres de Edward notaron que no todos los chicos del pueblo tenían la ayuda económica necesaria para superarse. Fue entonces cuando ellos iniciaron una beca anual que beneficia al mejor estudiante de la generación para financiar sus estudios universitarios.

Y gracias a esa beca logré estudiar diseño de modas en Nueva York… bueno y volví a ver a Edward. Cuando nos reencontramos yo había dejado de ser la adolescente torpe e invisible a la que todos menospreciaban.

― ¿Por qué tan pensativa hoy? ― preguntó él desde la escalera.

―Recibí un correo de Carlie hoy, me hizo pensar en que ella tiene la misma edad que yo cuando comenzamos a salir― respondí, sonriendo al recordar esos días.

―Ah… bueno, pues ella sabe que no puede haber chicos hasta que cumpla treinta, al menos.

Mi sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada con su respuesta.

―No puedes pedirle eso, Andrew trajo a su novia la última navidad y solo tiene veintiuno.

―Veintiuno es mejor que diez y nueve.

Rodó los ojos, como si fuera obvia su respuesta, pues para Edward, Carlie siempre sería nuestra pequeña bebé de ojos azules.

―Tranquilo papá celoso, ella no me ha comentado nada… aun.

El gruñó un poco, pero lo dejó pasar cambiando de tema.

― ¿Y en qué trabaja mi diseñadora favorita? ― preguntó.

―En la colección de primavera.

―Pero si acaba de salir la de otoño ¿Qué no? ― preguntó confundido.

―Sí, y los diseños de invierno están listos y materializándose, así que debo pensar en algo para la primavera.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió como si lo entendiera todo de repente. Él nunca estuvo muy al tanto de la moda, para él lo importante era cuanto subía o bajaba la bolsa de valores o cuando teníamos que hacer tal o cual inversión para engrosar un poco más la cantidad de ceros en nuestras cuentas bancarias.

―Cambiando de tema… ¿Qué hay de cenar? ― preguntó.

―Hice pollo strogonoff, debe estar caliente aun, tiene alrededor de media hora que terminé de prepararlo.

― ¿Y por qué no estamos comiendo esa delicia?

Sonreí y mientras guardaba el diseño en el que estaba trabajando, lo mandé a poner la mesa. Cosa que era rápida, pues solo necesitábamos dos juegos de cubiertos y un par de copas.

Cuando Carlie y Andrew vivían aun con nosotros, nos turnábamos las tareas, siempre uno de nosotros tenía a uno de los chicos ayudándole, ya sea a acomodar la mesa o a cocinar. Y lavar los platos era tarea de todos, cada quien tenía un día asignado.

Siempre quise que mis hijos fueran responsables, que supieran valerse por sí mismos y no por ser hombre o mujer dejaran de hacer tal o cual deber. Ambos tenían manos y estaban perfectamente sanos para hacerlo.

Dejando de lado mis pensamientos, fui hacia la cocina para servir la comida. Edward ya me esperaba con los dos platos listos para ocuparlos.

― ¿Sigues extrañándolos? ― preguntó él.

― ¿Tu no? ― arqué una ceja en su dirección.

―Cada día… entiendo lo que mis padres nos decían cuando los chicos nacieron…

Lo miré interrogante, sin recordar exactamente a qué se refería.

―Ellos insistían en que los disfrutáramos cada día, porque son prestados.

―Si… ellos están comenzando sus vidas, aunque hubiera deseado que tardaran un poco más, o que fueran a universidades un poco más cercanas― confesé suspirando.

Andrew, nuestro primogénito, había decidido que quería estudiar medicina y había conseguido entrar a Stanford, en la muy soleada y lejana California, mientras que Carlie había seguido los pasos de su padre y había ido a Columbia en Nueva York, a estudiar negocios.

Viviendo en Seattle desde que nos casamos, teníamos que cruzar el país para ver a cualquiera de nuestros hijos, por lo cual nuestras oportunidades de reunirnos con ellos se reducían a las vacaciones y navidad. Incluso si en las últimas vacaciones de verano Carlie se negó a venir por un trabajo que había tomado.

―Creo que nos están olvidando― confesé mis pensamientos.

―No nos olvidan, solamente están comenzando sus vidas como adultos, quieren volar del nido lo más lejos que puedan, pero míranos a nosotros, volvimos a nuestros orígenes.

― ¿Volverán también?

Pregunté, limpiándome el par de lágrimas que había dejado derramar. Edward dejó los platos en la isla de la cocina y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

―Nuestros niños volverán. Te lo prometo.

Asentí. Había tenido problemas para dejarlos ir. Sabía que era por su bien y que al igual que nosotros en su momento, estaban buscando su propio camino.

Cambiamos por completo de tema, nuevamente, y comenzamos a comer entre recuerdos de nuestra juventud.

―Nunca voy a olvidar esa tarde, cuando usabas ese enorme abrigo color naranja… ¿De quién era?

―Era de Tanya, era la única que llevaba un abrigo extra y estaba comenzando a nevar, no podía ponerme exigente, y ella es mi amiga― expliqué riendo, al recordar ese día.

― ¡Bueno! ¡Pues parecía que eras una naranja exprimida! Casi no veía tu cara entre toda esa tela.

―No era tan grande ni tan feo, ella estaba probando colores vistosos y ese día era un amarillo chillón o naranja.

Él se encogió de hombros, aun divertido con el recuerdo de mí peleando por ajustar el abrigo sin botones a mi cuerpo en medio de una nevada. Él me había prestado su cinturón para mantener cerrado el abrigo.

―Nunca te pregunté… ¿Me reconociste aquel día? ― pregunté, pues ese día había sido cuando nos reencontramos.

Después de cuatro años sin saber el uno del otro, nos reencontramos en el central Park, cuando cada uno iba a su respectiva casa. Yo lo reconocí de inmediato y cuando pensé que él iba decirme alguna tontería como cuando estábamos en Forks, él simplemente me ayudó a sujetar el abrigo, carente de botones o cualquier cierre, con su cinturón.

―No, estabas muy cambiada, aunque tus ojos me eran familiares. Tus ojos siempre han sido tu distintivo, y el por qué las chicas del instituto y de todo Forks te odiaban… te odian.

― ¡Oye! ― repliqué.

Cuando tres años después de reencontrarnos nos casamos en una ceremonia que llegó a los medios de comunicación, la gente de Forks no podía creer que la chica huérfana del pueblo era ahora una diseñadora de modas que prometía mucho y que comenzaba a hacerse de su propia fortuna.

Menos creían que estuviera por casarse con el chico que la criticaba en el instituto y quien era el sueño dorado de todas las chicas en Forks.

Comenzamos a visitar el lugar año con año, Edward me ayudó a investigar sobre mis padres, pero nunca obtuvimos resultados, entonces solo comenzamos a ir para vacacionar y despejarnos de la ciudad. Aunque era difícil ir y escuchar a la gente hablar. En su opinión yo no era suficiente para llevar el apellido Cullen.

Cuando llevamos a Andrew por primera vez, fue cuando comencé a resentirlo más, el año siguiente no quería volver, pero Edward insistió y juntos logramos dar fin con los comentarios desagradables.

Descubrí que la gente, la mayoría del tiempo, te critica o menosprecia por celos o envidia.

―Creo que con la nueva tienda ahí, están comenzando a quererme un poco― comenté.

Cada temporada lanzaba colecciones aptas para cualquier presupuesto. Pues al igual que yo en su tiempo, había chicas que querían vestir a la moda, pero el dinero las limita, por lo cual y gracias a _Faith _mi marca principal y orientada a grandes presupuestos, logré crear _Dream_, una segunda marca de ropa y zapatos con costos más accesibles para todo el que quisiera usarlos.

Y hace poco menos de un año, abrí una nueva boutique en Forks. Al inicio pensé que iba a fracasar, por cómo me trataba la gente ahí. Pero me sentí feliz cuando al poco tiempo de abrirla comenzamos a ver que era bien recibida.

―Salud por eso― dijo Edward, levantando su copa de vino en mi dirección.

―Salud― correspondí.

Chocamos suavemente ambas copas y bebimos un sorbo. Y antes de que ninguno lograra decir palabra alguna, el timbre nos alertó.

― ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? ― preguntó Edward, desconcertado.

Vivíamos en una zona residencial a las afueras de Seattle, nuestros vecinos más próximos estaban casi a medio kilómetro de distancia. Iba a levantarme para atender, pero él lo impidió.

―Iré yo― aclaró.

Asentí y mientras él iba para abrir la puerta a nuestro visitante, llevé nuestros platos vacíos a la tarja, después de atender a nuestro invitado sorpresa los lavaría.

Esperé oír voces, para saber la cantidad de agua que pondría en la cafetera, pero no escuché ninguna. Me pareció extraño, pero supuse que tal vez solo era alguien que se equivocó de casa. Con la distancia que vivíamos unos de otros en este lugar, sucedía en ocasiones.

Lo que no esperaba era ver a mi esposo con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos y una cesta a sus pies.

― ¿Edward?

Llamé su atención, pues estaba sosteniendo al bebé con un brazo y con su mano libre sostenía un papel.

―La abandonaron aquí.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Una nueva idea! ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Déjenmelo saber en sus comentarios! ¡Feliz Navidad!

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!

¡Besos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Little carrot

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 1* Lexi.

― ¿Qué?

Pregunté desconcertada.

Él se limitó a entregarme el papel, que era una simple hoja blanca con una sola línea impresa. _"Sé que cuidarán de ella, nació el día quince de Agosto." _

― ¿Quién haría esto? ― pregunté incrédula.

Sabía que había mujeres que abandonaban a sus hijos por diversas razones, pero nunca creí que alguien abandonaría a un bebé casi recién nacido en nuestra puerta.

―Realmente no lo sé, y aunque pueden haber cientos de razones ¿Por qué nosotros?

Razonó Edward, mientras volvía a colocar al bebé en la cesta para entrar con ella a la casa.

―Digo, no es como si nuestra casa fuera la primera en el vecindario, creo que fue deliberado el que la dejaran aquí― continuó él.

― ¿Y qué haremos? ― pregunté.

―Deberíamos llevarla al hospital, asegurarnos de que esté bien― sugirió mi esposo, depositando la cesta con la bebé en un sillón.

Yo asentí, de acuerdo con él en que lo primero ahora era saber si la bebé estaba bien de salud.

―Quédate aquí con ella, iré por nuestros abrigos― me indicó.

―De acuerdo― acepté.

En cuanto él salió de la habitación, me acerqué a la cesta. La bebé estaba despierta, pero se mantuvo callada, como si supiera que estaba en un lugar desconocido para ella. Volví a tomar el papel entre mis manos, leí una y otra vez esa única línea.

¿Cómo alguien pudo abandonarla?

Al saber de ropa y telas, pude ver que lo que usaba la bebé no era caro, era simple ropa de algodón rosa que apenas la protegían del clima de Seattle. Probablemente su madre fuera pobre, pero ¿Por qué dejarla frente a nuestra puerta?

― ¿Bella? ― llamó mi atención Edward― debemos irnos.

Me tendió un abrigo negro que inmediatamente me coloqué. Él también usaba uno pero en tono gris. Las llaves del auto estaban ya en sus manos, por lo que no demoré en tomar la cesta con la bebé y la nota.

―Iré con ella en la parte de atrás― le informé.

El asintió y ambos salimos al garaje, donde abrió para nosotras la puerta de atrás del auto y mientras él se dirigía al lugar del piloto, aseguré la cesta con el cinturón de seguridad.

― ¿Jasper tenía guardia hoy? ― pregunté.

Jasper Withlock era un amigo de Edward, quien a diferencia de él había estudiado medicina con una especialidad en pediatría. Él había sido la inspiración de Andrew para seguir por ese camino.

―Le envié un mensaje mientras tomaba nuestros abrigos, nos está esperando― me explicó.

Yo asentí, volviendo la mirada al bebé a mi lado. Ella era preciosa. En sus rasgos de bebé se notaba una naricita con forma de botón y unos labios finos que se fruncían, en clara señal de frustración.

Pasé mi dedo alrededor de su boquita, recordando cuando lo hacía con mis hijos a su edad, para averiguar si lo que tenían era hambre o algo más les molestaba. Pero ella inmediatamente buscó mi dedo con sus labios.

―Alguien tiene hambre― comenté.

― ¿Segura? Andrew y Carlie lloraban a mares apenas comenzaban a sentir hambre― recordó él con una sonrisa.

―Segura― sonreí también.

―Bueno, casi llegamos al hospital, Jasper nos dirá que hacer y seguramente ahí podrán alimentarla.

Podía ver como la bebé comenzaba a desesperarse por no recibir alimento y para evitar que llorara, la tomé en brazos. Ella suspiró, y la distraje jugando con sus manitas y pies lo que restaba del camino.

―Llegamos― anunció Edward.

Tuve que volverla a colocar en la cesta, por lo que comenzó a llorar finalmente. Sus sollozos no eran nada comparados con los de nuestros hijos, ella sonaba como un pequeño gatito asustado.

Edward tomó a la bebé en su cesta y nos guio adentro del hospital, él conocía perfectamente el lugar, dado que visitaba a su amigo en algunas ocasiones. Por lo que rápidamente caminamos al ascensor que nos llevó al piso de pediatría.

―Estoy buscando al doctor Jasper Withlock.

Le indicó Edward a una de las enfermeras que se encontraban en el mostrador.

― ¿Es usted el señor Cullen? ― preguntó ella. Mi esposo asintió ―el doctor Withlock avisó que lo esperaba en su consultorio.

Edward le agradeció a la chica y me llevó por un pasillo lleno de puertas. No se detuvo hasta que llegamos casi al final de este y tocó una de las puertas. La voz de Jasper se escuchó desde el otro lado, anunciando que podíamos entrar.

― ¿Cómo es eso de que dejaron a un bebé en tu puerta? ― preguntó el amigo de mi esposo desde su escritorio a manera de saludo cuando entramos a la habitación.

―Tal cual te comenté― afirmó Edward, señalando la cesta que cargaba, con la bebé aun sollozando.

―Jasper, la niña tiene hambre ¿Crees que puedes conseguirle algo de leche? ― pregunté.

―Tengo que llamar a una trabajadora social, ella traerá un biberón para la bebé― informó Jasper― podrían colocarla en la mesa para evaluarla antes de que llegue.

Yo asentí y Edward colocó la cesta en una de las sillas para que yo pudiera tomar al bebé. Ella cesó sus sollozos en cuanto la tomé en brazos, pero su boquita se abría y cerraba buscando su alimento.

Me sentía impotente al no poder darle lo que ella quería, pero era necesario que Jasper la evaluara. De modo que contra lo que me decía mi instinto, la dejé sobre la mesa de evaluación de Jasper.

Él de inmediato se acercó a ella y comenzó a quitarle el sencillo pijama que usaba, la bebé comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte, haciéndole saber que no le agradaba nada estar sin su ropa. De modo que él se apresuró a revisarla, además de que tomó una muestra de su sangre para analizarla para descartar algún padecimiento.

―Aún falta lo que arroje la prueba de sangre, pero ella se ve muy sana― aseguró Jasper ―Bella, ¿Puedes volver a vestirla? Tengo que llevarle esto a una enfermera.

―Claro― aseguré.

Él salió del consultorio con la muestra de sangre y yo me apresuré en vestir a la pequeña, volviendo a ponerla entre mis brazos.

― ¿Cuánto más tardará la trabajadora social?

Preguntó Edward, quien se notaba tan desesperado como yo al escuchar al bebé llorar.

―Disculpen.

Una mujer joven de cabello castaño claro, bajita y de ojos grises atrajo nuestra atención, al principio pensé que era una enfermera, pero su ropa formal, el biberón y la libreta en sus manos me indicaron que era la trabajadora social.

―Soy Alice Brandon, la trabajadora social, disculpen la tardanza pero el biberón no es rápido de preparar― se presentó ella ― ¿Podría darme a la niña para alimentarla?

―Somos Edward y Bella Cullen― nos introdujo Edward.

― ¿Podría hacerlo yo? ― pregunté, sin querer soltar a la bebé.

―Por supuesto― contestó con una sonrisa dándome el biberón.

Lo tomé de sus manos y de inmediato se lo ofrecí al bebé, ella lo aceptó sin dudarlo y comenzó a succionar desesperadamente.

―Eh… tranquila, no va a ir a ninguna parte― le susurré.

― ¿Podría saber cómo llegó a ustedes la niña? ― preguntó la trabajadora social.

―Como le comenté al doctor Withlock, estábamos terminando de cenar y alguien llamó a la puerta, cuando abrí, la bebé estaba en una cesta a mis pies, lo único que tenía con ella era esta nota.

Explicó Edward, tendiéndole la hoja doblada. Ella la recibió y leyó la única línea que estaba ahí escrita.

―Esto es un tanto inusual, la mayoría del tiempo los bebés son abandonados en el mismo hospital donde nacen, en alguna casa cuna, incluso en estaciones de bomberos o parques, ¿La zona donde viven tiene cámaras de seguridad? ― preguntó ella.

―Vivimos en una zona apartada de Seattle, hay un montón de árboles entre cada casa y las únicas cámaras de seguridad se encuentran en las lámparas que iluminan la calle que conecta las casas― informó mi marido.

― ¿Qué ocurrirá con ella? ― pregunté.

En ese momento entró Jasper, seguido de una enfermera.

―No te preocupes, Bella, ella estará bien― aseguró Jasper ―pasará la noche aquí hasta que el laboratorio nos de los resultados de sus análisis y después la señorita Brandon buscará una adorable familia para ella. Pero por ahora, es necesario que vaya a los cuneros con el resto de los bebés.

La enfermera entró directamente hasta donde me encontraba de pie con la bebé y me tendió los brazos, esperando a que se la entregara.

Yo realmente no quería dársela a esa mujer.

No entendía lo que sentía, pero mi corazón me decía que no debía dejarla ir, que ella me pertenecía. Un vistazo a la señorita Brandon me indicó que lo correcto era dejarla ir. Y con todo el dolor de mi corazón, lo hice.

Pronto la enfermera salió con la bebé y yo me sentí vacía.

― ¿Podríamos tener acceso a los videos de las cámaras en la hora en que dejaron a la bebé en su puerta? ― pidió la señorita Brandon.

―Por supuesto ―aceptó Edward― ¿Trataran de buscar a su madre?

―Es el protocolo, también suele suceder que ella se arrepienta y la busque en su casa, si ven algo sospechoso en los siguientes días, les agradecería que nos lo hicieran saber― indicó ella.

Ambos asentimos, sin saber que más decir.

― ¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer?

Preguntó Edward, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

―Nada más, señor Cullen, hicieron bien en traerla directamente aquí― nos sonrió la señorita Brandon ―si me disculpan, tengo algo de papeleo por hacer.

Ella se despidió rápidamente y salió del consultorio.

― ¡Vaya noche que han tenido! ― comentó Jasper.

―Sí que lo fue― comento Edward incrédulo.

― ¿Estas bien, Bella? ― me preguntó Jasper, frunciendo el ceño en mi dirección.

―Sí, gracias Jasper, solo un poco abrumada― mentí.

―Creo que sería mejor que la lleves a casa, Edward, ya los veré en otra ocasión― sugirió el hombre.

―Te tomaré la palabra, deberíamos ir por ahí algún día cercano― sonrió Edward.

―Saludos a los chicos― se despidió Jasper.

Le dije un adiós rápido y salí del consultorio seguida de Edward. Caminamos en silencio hasta el auto, donde él me abrió la puerta del copiloto, cuando estuve dentro del auto, cerró la puerta y dio la vuelta para tomar su lugar.

―Eh… ¿Estas bien? ― llamó mi atención Edward― yo no me creí eso de que estabas abrumada.

―Es solo que… sentí que ella era especial… como si tuviera que estar con nosotros― confesé.

Él puso en marcha el auto, mientras procesaba mis palabras, podía ver como los engranes de su mente procesaban sus siguientes palabras.

―Yo también creo que ella es especial― dijo por fin.

*/*/*/*/*

Esa noche dormí pensando en la pequeña bebé que llegó a nuestra puerta. Sabía que estaba siendo atendida por las enfermeras en el hospital, pero no podía alejarla de mi mente.

― ¿Pensando en ella?

Preguntó mi marido, sorprendiéndome. Eran apenas las siete de la mañana, pero yo ya tenía listo el desayuno, había horneado un poco de pan y había jugo de naranja recién exprimido en una jarra.

―No puedo evitarlo― suspiré.

Él me observaba desde la entrada de la cocina, recargando su peso en la puerta abierta. Él me sonrió comprensivo y se acercó a mí, apartando el cuchillo con el que estaba troceando fruta de mis manos.

― ¿Qué quieres hacer? ― preguntó.

―La quiero aquí.

Sollocé, caminé alrededor de la mesa que nos separaba y dejé que sus brazos me consolaran.

―También creo que ella debería estar aquí, Bella, pero debemos pensar en que ella es una bebé recién nacida, cuando cumpla quince nosotros estaremos en los sesenta― razonó él.

―Lo sé― acepté ― sé que no nos estamos haciendo más jóvenes, pero siento como si ella perteneciera aquí, con nosotros… no sé si podría soportar vivir con la idea de que ella está por ahí, sin saber que está bien alimentada, que tiene lo que necesita y que alguien la ama.

―Yo no me opondría a que ella fuera una Cullen, si es lo que tú quieres― sugirió, tomándome por sorpresa.

―No puedo simplemente tomar la decisión por mi cuenta, la quiero Edward, pero si tú no…

― ¡Oye! Yo nunca dije que no la quisiera― interrumpió.

― ¿Entonces tu…?

―Quiero saber si estas segura de traerla a nuestras vidas, para que pueda llamar a Garrett y que haga lo posible para que pronto la tengamos con nosotros.

― ¿De verdad?

―No me atrevería a bromear con ello― sonrió.

No me contuve y lo rodé con mis brazos desde su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia mí para darle un beso.

― ¡¿Y que esperamos para llamarlo?! ― pregunte emocionada.

―Cariño, son las siete de la mañana, seguramente Garrett sigue dormido o apenas estará despertando, lo llamaré cuando llegue a la oficina.

― ¿No lo olvidarás? ―pregunté.

―No olvidaría pedirle a Garrett que haga lo posible para que nuestra niña venga a casa pronto― dijo sonriendo.

*/*/*/*/*

Para las once de la mañana, ya no podía concentrarme en el diseño que tenía entre manos, todo en lo que podía pensar era en la pequeña bebé que estaba en el hospital. No sabía cómo habían salido sus análisis y me estaba matando el no saber.

De modo que apagué el iPad y volví a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Tomé de mi armario un sencillo vestido negro y un cinturón dorado que lo complementaba, me vestí rápidamente, me coloqué el abrigo que usé por la noche y unos stilettos negros que estaban a mi alcance.

Usualmente me tomaría el tiempo necesario para aplicarme las cremas que religiosamente usaba, pero hoy no tenía la paciencia para hacerlo, solamente me coloqué un poco de base en el rostro y algo de rubor para darme color.

Bajé las escaleras y fui directamente al garaje, tomé mi auto y salí con rumbo al hospital.

Cuando salí al tráfico de la mañana, realmente pensé que sería más rápido el trayecto dada la hora, pero me topé con un accidente que estaba ralentizando la circulación. Llevaba ya alrededor de veinte minutos atrapada en el mismo lugar cuando sonó mi teléfono. No me molesté en sacarlo de mi bolsa y simplemente contesté desde el auto.

― ¿Sí?

Contesté, sin ver quien llamaba. Justo en ese momento un conductor detrás de mi hizo sonar la bocina de su auto, mostrando su desesperación por salir de aquí.

― _¿Bella? ¿Dónde estás?_ ― preguntó la voz de Edward.

―En la autopista…― contesté dubitativa.

Le había prometido que me quedaría en casa, trabajando en mis diseños y él me llamaría con noticias tan pronto las tuviera.

―_Bella…_

Me riñó.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero no podía pasar un minuto más sin saber de ella.

Argumenté. Escuche como bufó en resignación.

―_Si hubieras esperado para salir de casa, habrías recibido la noticia ahí y podríamos…_

― ¡¿Qué noticia?! ― lo interrumpí.

―_Vamos a necesitar un nombre, cariño, su acta de nacimiento no solo puede poner Cullen en ella…_

Pude detectar la felicidad en su tono de voz. Y no se imaginaba cuan feliz me hacía escucharlo.

― ¿De verdad? ¡Pensé que demoraría mucho más tiempo!

―_Usualmente toma más tiempo, pero no sé qué hizo Garrett para acelerarlo, estaremos en el hospital en algunos minutos, ¿Te veremos ahí? _

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Dios, Edward! ¡Tendremos a nuestra niña!

―_La tenemos cariño, estará en casa esta noche_― afirmó ―_ahora, no quiero que manejes a todo lo que da el Cadillac para llegar aquí, te quiero en una pieza ¿Ok?_

―Ok… te veré allá.

Escuché su risa cuando colgó. No cabía en mí de la felicidad que sentía. No me importaba el estruendo a mí alrededor, ni los gritos ni maldiciones que soltaban los conductores detrás de mí. Solamente pensaba en llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital y ver a mi niña.

Pronto mi mente se desvió a mi niña grande en Nueva York, y a mi bebé en California. ¿Cómo se tomarían ellos la noticia de su nueva hermanita?

No quería imaginar que la rechazaran, eso partiría mi corazón. Decidí dejar ese tema para después, no quería empañar un día feliz con pensamientos tristes y de los que no estaba segura.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, la autopista al fin era transitable. Por lo cual retomé mi camino al hospital.

Llegué ahí poco después, así que nada más estacionar el auto, avisé a Edward que había llegado. Él y Garrett ya estaban aquí, por lo que mi esposo me pidió encontrarnos en el recibidor del hospital.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ― pregunté confusa.

―Nada malo, Garrett me pidió que te esperara aquí, aun no me da todos los detalles sobre la bebé, pero sí sé que podemos ir a verla mientras esperamos.

― ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ― pregunté emocionada.

Él sonrió y fuimos tomados de la mano hacia el ascensor, en pediatría preguntamos por los cuneros y nos enviaron al ala de maternidad, en el mismo piso pero en el lado contrario del hospital.

Cuando llegamos ahí, buscamos inmediatamente a nuestra niña entre los bebés que descansaban en sus cunas. La ubicamos casi al fondo, estaba dormida.

― ¿Visitan a algún bebé? ― nos preguntó una enfermera con una sonrisa.

―De hecho vienen a recoger a una bebé― habló la señorita Brandon, tomándonos por sorpresa.

―Señorita Brandon, pensé que estaría reunida con Garrett― la saludó Edward, estrechando su mano.

―Solo Alice por favor y me da gusto verlos aquí de nuevo― dijo ella, tendiendo su mano hacia mí para que la estrechara, la acepté y ella continuó ―su abogado se encuentra realizando el papeleo con mi superior, he sido enviada aquí para hablar con ustedes.

― ¿De qué se trata, Alice? ― pregunté.

Alice le dio una mirada a la enfermera, quien asintió y se retiró discretamente.

―Debo informarles que su abogado ha conseguido que les otorguen la custodia temporal de la bebé…

― ¿Temporal? ― preguntó Edward confundido.

―Es provisional, la tendrán bajo su cuidado hasta que el proceso de adopción finalice, no demorará mucho. Solamente debemos corroborar su información y realizar un par de visitas en su domicilio, entonces tendrán la custodia completa. Pero…

― ¿Hay un pero? ¿Ella esta bien? ― pregunté asustada.

―Ella está bien, sus análisis mostraron que llegó a término y no hay signos de afecciones congénitas o padecimientos en ella. Pero debo advertirles que la madre biológica aún tiene un mes para reclamarla― informó ― si ella aparece y la quiere de vuelta, tendríamos que pasar por un proceso más largo. Ella permanecería con ustedes hasta que se resuelva.

―Entonces… ¿Pueden quitárnosla? ― pregunté

―No es común que las madres aparezcan para reclamar a sus hijos, pero debo informarles sobre lo que puede ocurrir, incluso si es poco probable― respondió Alice.

―Pero… si la madre biológica aparece ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos nosotros? ― preguntó Edward esta ocasión.

―No les mentiré, si eso ocurre, hay un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que se les den la custodia completa, la madre debe probar que es capaz de cuidarla y probar que no volverá a abandonarla, es difícil, pero puede ocurrir― explicó ella ― no tienen que preocuparse por eso ahora, como les dije, es muy raro que las madres regresen.

― ¿Podremos llevarla a casa hoy? ― pregunté.

―Podrán hacerlo en unas horas más, mientras los papeles se autorizan y le dan el pase de salida― aseguró Alice ― ¿Quieren abrazarla?

Dirigí la vista hacia Edward, quien me devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillantes, llenos de incertidumbre y emoción.

―Si queremos.

Ella asintió. ―Solo puede estar fuera del cunero unos minutos, pero creo que bastarán para que me den un nombre y yo lo comunique a mi superior.

Asentimos emocionados, y la misma enfermera que nos atendió entró por nuestra niña y la trajo con nosotros.

― ¡Hola, cariño! ― le hablé emocionada, cuando la enfermera la depositó en mis brazos.

Ella estaba usando lo mismo que la noche pasada, la única diferencia es que ahora estaba cubierta por la típica cobija de hospital. Se removió entre mis brazos durante algunos segundos, como si buscara una posición más cómoda.

Y después de dos hijos no creí que diría esto, pero realmente creo que enfocó sus ojos en los míos y después posó su mirada en Edward, como si nos reconociera, y volvió a cerrarlos, sintiéndose cómoda.

―No puedo creer que la pequeña granuja no armara un escándalo― comentó la enfermera sorprendida.

― ¿Por qué? ― pregunté confundida.

―Ayer cuando la trajeron aquí, ella lloró durante al menos una hora hasta quedarse dormida, y así cada vez que abría los ojos, hasta ahora― aclaró la enfermera.

Edward tomó una de sus manitas entre la suya, el contraste de tamaño era asombroso, ella era incluso más pequeña que nuestros otros dos hijos al nacer.

― ¿Tienen ya un nombre en mente? ― preguntó Alice.

― ¿Tu qué piensas? ― Me preguntó Edward.

―Sé que te gustaba Chloe― recordé, su segunda opción cuando tuvimos a Carlie.

― ¿Y qué piensas tú? ― insistió.

―Me gusta Alessia― confesé.

―Creo que Alessia Chloe Cullen es un lindo nombre para ella― sugirió.

―Entonces ese será su nombre― acepté emocionada.

―Es un lindo nombre si me lo preguntan― comentó Alice divertida― hoy en día la mayoría quiere nombrar Arya o Daenerys a sus hijas― rodó los ojos.

Nosotros reímos divertidos.

― ¡Eh! Daenerys era mi segunda opción para ella― bromeó Edward.

― ¡Dios! ¡Agradezcamos que era segunda opción! ― rio Alice.

Los cuatro reímos por el intercambio de bromas. Y para nuestra tristeza, la enfermera anunció que tenía que llevar a nuestra bebé de vuelta al cunero.

―Créanme, mis oídos lo lamentan más que ustedes― comentó la enfermera.

Yo le pasé al bebé a Edward después de dejar un beso en su cabecita calva. Él hizo lo mismo y la dejó en brazos de la enfermera. Para mi sorpresa, nuestra niña comenzó a gimotear cuando sintió el cambio de brazos.

―Ella sabe quién es su familia.

Dijo la mujer y volvió a los cuneros con nuestra niña.

― ¿Ella estará bien? ― pregunté.

―No se preocupen, la enfermera Nolan sabe cómo calmar a cualquier bebé― comentó Alice― los dejaré ahora, tengo que volver con mi superior, su abogado les avisará cuando esté todo listo.

Nosotros asentimos y le agradecimos a Alice. Ella se retiró dejándonos solos, observando como la enfermera Nolan hacia dormir a nuestra niña.

―Creo que deberíamos comprar algunas cosas para ella, no tenemos nada en casa― sugirió Edward.

― ¡Oh por dios! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Necesitamos muchas cosas!

―¡Eh! Tranquila, Alice dijo que demoraría unas horas en tener todo listo para llevarla a casa, podemos aprovechar para ir a un centro comercial y comprar lo necesario para estos días, después podemos comprar lo que haga falta.

Respiré varias veces, encontrando razón en sus palabras.

― ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ― le pregunté.

―Serías una pequeña y guapa mujer histérica cada cinco minutos, cariño― se burló.

Reí y golpeé suavemente su pecho. Sabiendo internamente que tenía razón.

Él siempre había sido mi cable a tierra, quien me tranquilizaba y me devolvía a la realidad cuando me surgían ideas locas y descabelladas. Siempre estaba ahí para mí.

*/*/*/*/*

Salimos del hospital tomados de la mano, sonriendo y planeando una lista de lo que necesitaríamos para nuestra niña. Decidimos tomar su auto para ir al centro comercial más cercano.

―Necesitaremos muchos pañales― comentó él con una sonrisa.

―Y ropa, la pobre solo tiene ese pijama rosa. ¿Sabemos que fórmula necesitamos comprar?

―Le pregunté a Jasper y me sugirió el nombre de una marca, así que sabemos que comprar.

―De acuerdo.

Pronto llegamos al centro comercial y fuimos directamente a una tienda para bebés, donde lo primero que buscamos fue ropa.

―No te vuelvas loca comprando ropa ¿Si? ― me rogó con una sonrisa.

― ¡Yo no me vuelvo loca! ― le reproché, fingiendo sentirme ofendida.

Él sonrió y me mostró un pequeño conjunto de pantalón y blusa color naranja.

― ¿Seguro que quieres eso para ella?

―Me recuerda a ti ese día en Central Park, y lo llevaremos, en diferentes tallas― anunció, tomando cuatro tallas diferentes del mismo conjunto.

― ¿Quién es el que se vuelve loco comprando ahora? ― arqué una ceja en su dirección.

Él tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, pero simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Yo rodé los ojos pero lo dejé que llevara los conjuntos.

Pasamos un tiempo más eligiendo ropa en diferentes tallas para nuestra niña, al final, quien insistía en que necesitábamos más era mi adorado esposito.

― ¿Sabes? Ella necesita un apodo. Si comienzo a llamarla Chloe o Alessia todo el tiempo, sentiré que la estoy regañando― comentó, mientras buscábamos una carriola.

― ¿Tienes algo en mente? ― pregunté.

―A decir verdad… ¿Qué opinas de Lexi?

―Lexi… me agrada― confesé sonriendo.

―Bueno, ¿Qué te parece esta para pequeña Lexi?

Comentó, señalando una carriola negra con detalles en dorado. Era bonita.

― ¿Realmente tenemos que comprarla ahora? Creo que la de los chicos debe estar en algún lugar del sótano.

―Cariño, esa cosa tiene al menos quince años ahí, necesitamos una nueva. Iba a sugerir que usáramos la cuna, pero seguramente ya no se sostendrá.

Me rendí ante sus argumentos y acepté comprar la carriola, afortunadamente era la única que necesitaríamos, dado que se adaptaba según creciera el bebé.

― ¿Te gustaron las cunas? ― preguntó― Podemos buscar en otra tienda si quieres.

Sugirió rápidamente, cuando estábamos por pagar todo lo que habíamos elegido. Yo rodé los ojos, cuando él hacia una pregunta y la contestaba de esa manera, era porque él quería seguir su sugerencia.

―De acuerdo, busquemos en otra tienda― acepté.

Él sonrió y después de que dejáramos la ropa y la carriola en el auto fuimos en busca de la cuna perfecta, en palabras de Edward.

En cuanto entramos a una tienda especializada en muebles para bebé, él inmediatamente puso la mirada en una cuna en forma de carroza, insistió en que era perfecta para Lexi, pero era demasiado grande, la forma que tenía impedía que fuera capaz de tomar a mi bebé a menos que subiera los tres escalones con los que contaba.

―Creo que necesitamos algo más… práctico― sugerí.

―Pero Lexi es nuestra princesa, ella merece lo mejor― insistió.

―Edward, ella no va a recordar cómo era su cuna, yo también quiero lo mejor para ella, pero no quiero tropezar en un escalón y caerme con ella en brazos― razoné.

Ante mi argumento no tuvo más que discutir y aceptó buscar otra opción. Pronto encontramos una cuna ovalada y blanca que a ambos nos gustó. Era diferente pero funcional. Y en mi mente pensé que tal vez, algún día, podrían usarla los bebés de mis bebés más grandes.

Elegimos además un cambiador, una cajonera blancos y por insistencia de Edward, un sillón/mecedora con una minicuna a un lado, también en color blanco.

― ¿No crees que es muy… simple? ― preguntó cuando estábamos pagando.

―Es lo que necesitamos, además ¿Crees que yo dejaría que mi bebé tuviera una habitación "simple"?

―De acuerdo― aceptó, dándome la razón.

En ese momento su teléfono sonó.

―Es Garrett, todo está listo― anunció con una sonrisa al leer el mensaje.

―Vayamos por nuestra niña entonces.

Dimos nuestra dirección para que llevaran los muebles y de camino al hospital nos detuvimos en una farmacia donde compramos una dotación de pañales, biberones, toallitas húmedas, algunas latas de fórmula para bebé y demás cosas que necesitaríamos.

Por lo que veinte minutos después, nos encontramos con Garrett en el recibidor del hospital.

―Llegan justo a tiempo.

Declaró el hombre con una sonrisa, señalando algo detrás de nosotros.

Lo que Garrett señalaba era a nuestra pequeña, siendo llevada en brazos por Alice y una mujer un poco mayor que nosotros.

― ¿Listos para llevar a su hija a casa? ― nos preguntó sonriente Alice.

―Más que listos― aseguré, emocionada.

―Los señores Cullen, supongo― nos saludó la otra mujer con una sonrisa― mi nombre es Lidia Evans, soy la trabajadora social a cargo del caso, la señorita Brandon y yo estaremos corroborando su información como ya les habían mencionado y recibirán algunas visitas de su parte antes de finalizar la adopción. No se preocupen que solamente es para corroborar que se adapten a la bebé y ella a ustedes.

―No hay problema― aseguré ― usualmente trabajo desde casa y mi esposo llega sobre las cuatro o cinco, así que la estaremos esperando.

―Muy bien, pues felicidades señores Cullen, les entrego a su hija, Alessia Chloe Cullen.

*/*/*/*/*

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Cómo creen que reaccionarán los hijos mayores? ¿Aparecerá la madre biológica de Lexi? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!

¡Besos!


	3. Capítulo 2

Little carrot

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 2* Pequeña zanahoria.

Los primeros días de Lexi en casa fueron un tanto caóticos, pero sin duda muy felices. A pesar de que ella era una pequeña bebé mucho más tranquila que nuestros hijos mayores, a los cuarenta y cinco, no tengo la misma energía que cuando tenía veinticuatro, y levantarme cada cuatro horas para alimentar a un bebé estaba comenzando a pasarme factura.

―Yo iré esta vez.

Dijo la voz aun adormilada de Edward. Observé el reloj en mi mesa de noche mientras escuchaba los gimoteos de Lexi, los números marcaban las tres de la mañana en punto.

―Juro que Lexi es un pequeño reloj― comenté, emitiendo un gemido de cansancio.

Ella nos había estado despertando a esta misma hora todos los días. Los primeros dos días fueron fáciles, porque aun teníamos toda la energía lista para hacerlo. Pero en cuanto llegó el fin de semana, estábamos agotados.

―Iré con ella a la cocina, sigue durmiendo― comentó Edward.

Lo observé tomar el portabebés con nuestra niña en él y salir de la habitación. Hice caso a su sugerencia e intenté volver a dormir.

Cerré los ojos un par de minutos, pero la necesidad de levantarme fue más fuerte. Los pasados días habíamos establecido una rutina, quien se levantaba primero, daba el biberón a Lexi y el otro se encargaba de cambiar su pañal y hacerla dormir. Por lo que faltar en esa rutina me hacía sentir ansiosa. Como si mi bebé me necesitara ahí.

Cuando entré a la cocina, Edward paseaba de un lado a otro con Lexi en sus brazos. Ella aun succionaba de su biberón cuando llegué.

―Deberías estar dormida― comentó él.

―Lo sé, pero no podía volver a dormir sin abrazar a Lexi― confesé.

El cambió su mirada de Lexi a mí y sonrió.

―Entonces llegaste justo a tiempo.

Comentó, caminando hacia mí para entregarme a nuestra pequeña bebé.

De inmediato la acomodé sobre mi hombro para sacarle los gases y caminé con ella hacia la sala, ahí la mecí hasta que eructó. Subimos a nuestra habitación de nuevo, con Edward siguiéndonos, él traía el portabebés en sus manos, mientras yo llevaba a Lexi.

Una vez en nuestra habitación, Edward me ayudó a colocar las cosas sobre la cama; un pequeño plástico acolchado para evitar accidentes, un pañal limpio, así como la crema anti-rozaduras y toallitas húmedas.

Coloqué a Lexi sobre el plástico y protestó un poco al sentirse abandonada en la superficie mullida de la cama, pero la consolé con un chupón que rápidamente alejó sus protestas.

― ¿De qué color serán sus ojos? ― preguntó Edward.

Lexi nos observaba tranquila desde la cama mientras cambiaba su pañal.

―Tal vez sean verdes― comenté.

Él me dio su sonrisa ladeada, la misma que nuestros hijos habían heredado de él. Ninguno de nuestros hijos había heredado los ojos verdes que tanto amaba de su padre, pues mientras los ojos de Andrew tenían un extraño color gris azulado, los de Carlie eran un reflejo de los míos.

― ¿Cómo crees que reaccionen los chicos y tus padres? ― pregunté nerviosa.

Esa duda me había estado persiguiendo los últimos días, y finalmente lo averiguaríamos por la mañana y el día siguiente, pues visitaríamos a los padres de Edward para el desayuno y mañana haríamos una video llamada a los chicos.

―Seguramente irá bien, Lexi es adorable, estoy seguro que van a amarla― dijo él.

En eso estaba completamente de acuerdo con él, Lexi era un bebé muy fácil de querer, era tranquila y no nos había dado problemas hasta ahora.

Y aunque Esme y Carlisle me habían recibido en su familia sabiendo que era huérfana, no sabía la reacción que tendrían al saber que estábamos adoptando a Lexi.

― ¿A qué hora debemos estar en su casa? ― pregunté.

―Nos esperan para un desayuno tardío, así que sobre las 10― aclaró.

Asentí y terminé de colocarle la ropa a Lexi, ella estaba prácticamente dormida cuando la tomé en brazos, así que no fue difícil hacer que se rindiera al sueño y así volver a dormir nosotros.

La dejamos en su porta bebés y volvimos a la cama, pero de solo pensar que Esme, Carlisle o incluso los chicos pudieran rechazar a Lexi, el sueño se había ido completamente de mi cuerpo.

―No te preocupes, mis padres van a estar encantados con ella.

Me tranquilizó él, pasando su brazo por mi cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo. Edward siempre sabía cuando algo me preocupaba, la mayoría de esas ocasiones su sola presencia me tranquilizaba, pero esto estaba fuera de nuestro control; ninguno podía influenciar en la forma de pensar de los demás.

Y aunque estábamos seguros de querer a Lexi en nuestras vidas, no podíamos imponerla al resto de la familia. Prefería mantenerme al margen de sus vidas a que despreciaran a mi bebé, o que la lastimaran con comentarios hirientes en el futuro.

Quería creer que conocía a mis hijos y a Carlisle y Esme lo suficiente para saber que amarían a Lexi tanto como nosotros, pero la duda persistía.

*/*/*/*/*

Por la mañana mis nervios estaban en su nivel más alto. Como desperté incluso antes que Lexi pidiera su siguiente toma, traté de ocuparme ordenando las cosas que ya tenía para la habitación de Lexi. Dado que la casa contaba con cinco habitaciones, cuatro de ellas con baño propio, decidimos ocupar una de las dos que disponíamos de invitados para ella.

Elegimos la que estaba pintada de blanco para no tardar demasiado en tenerla lista. Por el momento el lugar estaba casi vacío, pues el día anterior y mientras Lexi tomaba su siesta, Edward y yo aprovechamos para sacar los muebles que no ocuparíamos.

La cómoda blanca que habíamos decidido mantener ya estaba limpia y vacía, así que decidí terminar de guardar toda la ropa que podía doblar. De los tres compartimientos, coloqué en el superior lo que ocuparíamos durante estos meses, y en los siguientes la ropa de tallas más grandes.

No me di cuenta de la hora que era, hasta que los sollozos de Lexi me distrajeron de mi tarea. Dejé la prenda que estaba doblando y fui inmediatamente por ella.

En esta ocasión Edward no despertó con los sollozos de nuestra bebé, y lo entendía por completo, él había estado yendo a trabajar con normalidad, por lo que no tenía algunas horas para dormir durante el día como yo, así que lo dejé seguir durmiendo.

―Dejaremos a papá dormir durante otro rato.

Le susurré a Lexi y bajé a la cocina con ella aun en su porta bebés. La alimenté y la mudé de pañal en la sala, pero como ella no quería dormir de nuevo, la llevé conmigo de regreso a la cocina.

La dejé nuevamente en su porta bebés en un espacio sobre la isla de la cocina y me dispuse a preparar una tarta de peras para llevar a casa de los padres de Edward.

Fue así como nos encontró Edward, poco más de una hora después.

La tarta estaba en el horno y yo estaba terminando de picar un poco de fruta para nosotros. Aun venía con su pantalón del pijama y los ojos somnolientos.

―Buenos días― Me saludó, rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura y dejando un beso en mi cuello― no escuché llorar a Lexi.

―Y estas tan dormido aún, que no la viste al entrar.

Comenté divertida, dejando un rápido beso en sus labios. Él se sorprendió por mis palabras y volteó hacia donde estaba Lexi, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella, me soltó y fue a tomarla en brazos.

―Lo siento cariño, de verdad no te escuché llorar.

Se disculpó con ella, la tomó en brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

―No te preocupes, ambas sabemos que papá necesitaba aunque sea una hora más de sueño― lo disculpé, guiñándole un ojo.

―Gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba.

―Lo sé cariño, ¿Sabes? Yo podría verla durante la noche y tu ayudarme cuando vuelves del trabajo o por las mañanas― sugerí.

―Eso suena bien, pero es tiempo de calidad con Lexi, así que te ayudaré― respondió con una sonrisa.

Me reí y le serví una taza de café. Él me agradeció con un beso en mis labios y bebió su café mientras aun sostenía a Lexi en uno de sus brazos.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que debimos pensar en la adopción hace mucho― razoné.

―Cuando Carlie cumplió cuatro, iba a sugerirte tener un tercer bebé, pero tu línea de ropa estaba por alcanzar su punto más alto, no podía pedirte que tuviéramos otro hijo.

―Si, tal vez no era tiempo entonces, pero si un año o dos después nos hubiéramos planteado la idea, creo que aún tendríamos un adolescente en casa al menos.

Ambos sonreímos, sabiendo que incluso si hubiéramos adoptado antes o tenido un hijo más, estábamos completamente felices con la vida que teníamos.

―Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a alistarnos, casi son las nueve― sugirió.

Asentí y dejé frente al él un plato de fruta y coloqué otro para mí. Para este momento, Lexi ya estaba dormida, por lo que fácilmente pudo dejarla en su portabebés para comer con más libertad.

Ambos nos apresuramos en terminar la fruta y el café, después él insistió en que podía alistar a Lexi mientras yo me preparaba para salir, por lo que lo dejé hacerlo.

En tiempo record, los tres estuvimos listos y partimos a la casa de Carlisle y Esme.

*/*/*/*/*

Al llegar, una de las chicas del servicio nos recibió en la puerta, viéndose enormemente sorprendida de vernos llegar con el porta bebés. Pues acostumbrábamos venir cada sábado a desayunar, comer o cenar y sin duda alguna, Lexi no estaba en nuestros planes la semana pasada.

―Buenos días, los señores los esperan en la terraza― informó Ángela, aun sorprendida.

Ella era la nieta de dieciocho años de Sue Webber, quien desde hace varios años ya desempeñaba el papel de ama de llaves y cocinera de mis suegros, su nieta había llegado a Seattle para estudiar en la universidad comunitaria y en su tiempo libre también trabajaba en la casa.

―Gracias Angie― dijo Edward.

Ángela asintió y volvió a la cocina.

Nosotros nos encaminamos a paso lento a la terraza. Y conforme más nos acercábamos, mis nervios se incrementaron. Edward lo notó por supuesto, así que tomó mi mano y me dio un ligero apretón.

Las puertas de cristal que daban acceso a la terraza estaban abiertas de par en par, Carlisle y Esme ya se encontraban ahí, sin notar aun nuestra presencia. El primero bebía café de espaldas a nosotros mientras ojeaba un periódico, Esme por su parte, servía jugo en un vaso de cristal frente a ella.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

Llamó su atención Edward.

Carlisle dobló el periódico apenas escuchó la voz de su hijo, y Esme no demoró en volver a colocar la jarra de jugo sobre la mesa.

Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en nosotros, y Esme se levantó de su lugar para saludarnos, pero redujo la velocidad cuando notó que Edward sostenía un porta bebés, este se encontraba cubierto por una cobija fina, por lo que Lexi no estaba a la vista.

― ¿Edward…?

Inquirió Esme, pasando la vista de su hijo a mí. Entonces Carlisle también se colocó de pie y volteó hacia nosotros. Su ceño se frunció en confusión, pero no emitió ni una sola palabra.

Salimos a la terraza aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas, bajo la atenta mirada de Carlisle y Esme, y aun sin dar explicaciones, Edward colocó el porta bebés sobre una de las sillas disponibles.

Levanté la cobija y tomé a Lexi entre mis brazos, de manera que ellos pudieran verla fácilmente.

―Nos quieren explicar…― pidió Carlisle.

Edward y yo nos miramos a los ojos durante un par de segundos, sintiéndonos como el par de jóvenes que llegaron a esta misma casa más de veinte años atrás, anunciando que éramos novios.

―Ella es Alessia Chloe Cullen, y es nuestra hija desde hace unos días― comenzó a explicar él.

― ¿Cómo es que eso es posible? ― preguntó Esme sorprendida.

―Hace unos días, alguien la abandonó en la puerta de nuestra casa, la llevamos al hospital sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella, ahí nos dijeron que la pondrían en adopción si su madre no aparecía pronto. No podíamos dejarla…

Carlisle sonrió. Observó a Esme y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Edward y yo nos miramos confundidos. Yo esperaba de todo menos esto. Creí que ambos cuestionarían nuestra cordura al adoptar a una bebé a nuestra edad, incluso estaba preparada para que la rechazaran por completo, pero sin duda no para que se rieran a carcajadas.

―Lo sentimos― se disculpó Carlisle, tratando de controlarse.

Ambos rieron durante un par de minutos más antes de que finalmente lograran calmarse.

― ¿Nos explicarán ustedes ahora? ― preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Esme asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas que había derramado al reír.

―Lo sentimos mucho, lo que pasa, es que por un momento volvimos casi cuarenta años atrás― comentó Esme.

Nosotros seguíamos sin entender.

―Es una comparación muy fea, pero Edward solía encontrar animalitos enfermos todo el tiempo, y siempre venía a casa con esa expresión de cachorrito abandonado y nos decía que no había podido dejarlos a su suerte.

Entonces entendí. Y reí un poco ante la perspectiva de un pequeño Edward, trayéndoles animalitos enfermos a sus padres. Sin duda alguna ninguno de mis hijos solía hacer eso, lo cual agradecía de cierta manera, porque no sabría qué hacer con ellos.

Edward nos observó aun con el ceño fruncido y un poco sonrojado, sin duda avergonzado por las palabras de sus padres.

―Siempre supe que Edward nos daría sorpresas por el resto de su vida, y no estaba equivocada― comentó Esme ―pero déjenme ver a esta preciosa niña ¿Alessia dicen que se llama?

―Alessia Chloe, pero la llamamos Lexi de cariño― aclaré.

Ella se acercó a mí, extendiendo sus brazos para que pudiera abrazar a mi niña, Lexi, aun dormida, se removió un poco cuando sintió unos brazos extraños, pero no despertó.

―Mira que es mucho más tranquila que Andrew o Carlie, ese par lloraba por casi cualquier cosa, Andrew más que mi pequeña florecita― recordó Carlisle sonriendo.

Nosotros sonreímos, felices porque nuestra niña estaba siendo bien recibida en la familia. Sin duda alguna, mis nervios y dudas parecían una pérdida de tiempo ahora mismo.

Pero con mi historia, no podía más que preocuparme de la reacción que tendría nuestra familia. Yo misma había pasado por dos familias de acogida que me habían devuelto cuando algún otro miembro de la familia no me aceptaba.

Habían sido momentos duros y difíciles, por los que no quería que pasara Lexi.

― ¿Cómo llegaron a la conclusión de integrarla a la familia? ― preguntó Carlisle, con la mirada pegada a Lexi ―no me mal entiendan, ella es muy bien recibida, pero seamos sinceros, ya no están en edad de criar a otro bebé.

Edward y yo nos sonrojamos.

―Ambos sabemos que la edad de tener bebés ya pasó, pero Lexi se sentía como parte de la familia desde que la vimos, no podíamos simplemente dejar que alguien más la adoptara― contestó Edward.

―O que nadie lo hiciera.

Agregué con una mueca. Edward me sonrió y apretó mi mano, entendiendo a lo que me refería.

―Pues ella es totalmente bienvenida, y lo será siempre― aseguró Esme.

Carlisle y ella se negaron a devolverla a nuestros brazos durante todo el almuerzo, Lexi se había ganado el cariño de sus abuelos en cuestión de segundos y estaba segura de que ella sería la niña más mimada de todo Seattle.

Ahora solo faltaban sus hermanos.

*/*/*/*/*

El domingo era nuestro día de video llamada.

Desde que los chicos se fueron a la universidad, hicimos las video llamadas del domingo nuestra tradición, de esa manera nosotros nos asegurábamos de que nuestros hijos estaban bien y no se olvidaban de que tenían a un par de padres, un tanto sobre protectores, en casa.

―Deberíamos llamar a Andrew primero― sugirió Edward.

Él aseguraba que ambos chicos tomarían bien la noticia, pero él, como todo buen padre preocupado por su pequeña niña, estaba un poco asustado con la reacción de Carlie.

―Podemos decirles a ambos al mismo tiempo― sugerí.

Él asintió, dudando aún.

Habíamos acordado hacer la llamada desde mi computador, tomando la sala como nuestro escenario, para poder colocar el porta bebés con Lexi en un sofá. Para fortuna nuestra, nuestros dos hijos estaban en línea cuando abrí la ventanilla de Skype en la pantalla del computador, de modo que conecté a ambos en una video llamada.

― ¡Hola! ― nos saludó Andrew, siendo el primero en aceptar la video llamada.

Ambos le sonreímos y contestamos a su saludo, Andrew estaba en su departamento por lo que podíamos ver de fondo, los libros abiertos sobre la mesa detrás de él confirmaban que había estado estudiando antes de contestar la llamada.

Segundos después, visualizamos la imagen de Carlie en la otra mitad de la pantalla, en esta ocasión su escenario de fondo era la pequeña cocina del departamento que compartía con una amiga de la facultad.

― ¡Siempre tarde, Lee-lee!

Bromeó Andrew con ella, usando el apodo que ella misma se había dado cuando tenía cinco.

― ¡Calla Andy! ― Dijo nuestra niña, molesta, pero sin duda divertida a costa de su hermano mayor ― ¡Hola mamá! ¡Hola papi! ¿Qué tal todo en Seattle?

―Hola pequeña, todo bien por acá, y por lo que me cuenta Jason, tu pasantía de verano ha ido de maravilla ¿No es así? ― le preguntó Edward.

Andrew y yo rodamos los ojos, pues aunque él siempre estaba atento a lo que ocurría en la vida de nuestros dos hijos, Carlie siempre iba a ser su pequeña niña, y estaba embelesado con ella, más ahora que estaba siguiendo sus pasos.

― ¡Bastante bien a decir verdad! Ha sido magnifico el poder trabajar ahí, Columbia enseña bien, pero no hay como poner en práctica lo que enseñan― respondió ella.

Carlie siempre había disfrutado de ver a su padre trabajando. Sus preciosos ojos azules brillaban al escucharlo hablar sobre su día, y siempre finalizaba diciendo que ella sería como él cuando grande, y ahí estaba nuestra pequeña florecita, siguiendo los pasos de su padre.

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso si llevas un año en la universidad, pequeña Lee? ― cuestionó Andrew.

Carlie rodó los ojos y respondió a su hermano.

―No porque tú tengas que esperar hasta terminar la universidad para poner en práctica lo que aprendes, significa que todas las carreras son iguales, yo no mataré a una pobre persona enferma si me equivoco.

Entonces ambos se enfrascaron en una controvertida conversación sobre la praxis del otro en sus respectivas profesiones, Edward y yo simplemente los dejamos hablar durante un par de minutos, recordando cuando estas peleas ocurrían en esta misma casa.

―Chicos…― llamé su atención, para que dejaran de discutir, pero ninguno hizo el menor caso.

―Carlie…― habló Edward, pero como siempre en estos casos, ninguno cedía.

―Andrew― hablé, de manera firme.

Él, siendo el más sensato de mis hijos, dejó de discutir con su hermana durante un par de segundos para prestarme atención.

―Lo siento mamá― se disculpó él.

Las mejillas de Carlie se tornaron rosas al notar que era la única que seguía parloteando, segundos después de la disculpa de su hermano.

―Upsss… perdón― se disculpó ella, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Le sonreí a ambos, extrañando tenerlos en casa, para poder tenerlos entre mis brazos como cuando eran un par de niños.

―Chicos, solo queremos saber cómo están, sabemos que tienen cosas qué hacer… y tenemos una noticia que darles.

― ¿Una noticia? ¿Qué noticia? ― preguntó Carlie, siempre la más curiosa.

―En california todo bien, ma y no tengo mucho qué hacer, estaba esperando a Eliza para estudiar con ella― comentó Andrew, ignorando a su hermana

Eliza Cameron era la novia de Andrew, ambos estudiaban medicina en Stanford, aunque ella estaba un año por debajo de él. Ella era una buena chica, cuando la conocimos la última navidad, entendí que probablemente ella sería la próxima señora Cullen.

―Saluda a Eliza de nuestra parte, ¿Cómo estuvieron esas dos semanas en Alabama?

Preguntó Edward, ignorando por completo la pregunta de Carlie, ella y yo rodamos los ojos pero decidimos callar durante un par de minutos, igual de interesadas en saber cómo había ido la visita de Andrew a casa de los padres de su novia.

―Le diré que mandan sus saludos, y fue muy bien, sus hermanos mayores son un poco atemorizantes pero al final creo que les caí bien, y sus padres también fueron grandiosos― explicó Andrew.

―Muy bien, ahora que sabemos que Andy es bien recibido en Alabama, ¿Quieren decirnos cuál es la noticia? ― preguntó Carlie.

Yo sonreí, sabiendo que no iba a desistir hasta saberlo.

―Creo que es mejor si lo ven.

Sugerí. Me levanté del sillón y dejé a Edward enfrentando a nuestros hijos, tan nervioso como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen, quise reírme de él, pero no creí que lo tomara de buena manera.

― ¿Qué tenemos que ver? ― preguntó Andrew.

― ¿Ver qué? ― cuestionó Carlie a su vez.

Tomé a Lexi del porta bebés, sosteniéndola contra mi pecho para que no despertara de su siesta y volví a mi lugar en el sillón.

Los rostros de nuestros hijos eran todo un poema, iniciando con la sorpresa y la confusión en ambos, podía decir que los habíamos dejado sin palabras. Conocía tan bien a mis hijos que podía decir que Andrew estaba tratando de recordar su visita un mes atrás, e intentando encajar nueve meses en uno solo.

Carlie, por su parte, no mostraba más que sorpresa, y como ella siempre había tenido las ideas más exageradas de ambos, no podía decir lo que su brillante mente estaba pensando al verme con un bebé en brazos.

― ¿Papa…?― cuestionó Andrew, siendo el primero en salir de su estado de confusión.

―Sabemos que es toda una sorpresa, pero queríamos decirles antes de que lleguen a ver a su madre en algún sitio de internet o revista con un bebé― comenzó a explicar Edward.

No era nada raro que saliera en las revistas de prensa sensacionalista, pues desde que mi marca de ropa comenzó a crecer, me convertí en un objetivo para la prensa y en ocasiones, aparecía en algunos artículos amarillistas.

―Chicos, ella es Alessia Chloe, su hermana― la presenté, acomodando a la bebé de manera que pudieran verla de manera más clara ―somos sus padres de acogida hasta que finalicemos su adopción dentro de poco.

Andrew y Carlie estaban sorprendidos sin duda alguna, nunca hablamos de más hermanos o hermanas con ellos en el pasado, y de un día para el otro aparecer con un bebé en brazos, ambos debían estar aturdidos.

― ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es que esto ocurrió? ― preguntó Carlie con un tono neutral.

―La abandonaron frente a nuestra puerta hace unos días, la llevamos al hospital sin saber muy bien que hacer, y cuando volvimos… bueno, sentimos que necesitábamos traerla de vuelta a casa― expliqué.

― ¿Papá? ― cuestionó Andrew, ante el silencio de su padre.

―Su madre les está diciendo la verdad, Lexi es parte de la familia ahora, y seríamos muy felices si la aceptan como su hermana menor― habló él.

Noté como prestaba especial atención a sus reacciones cuando mencionó a Lexi, podía decir que mis dos hijos mayores se debatían internamente sobre qué pensar de esta situación.

―Esto… ¿No es una especie de crisis de la mediana edad, cierto? ― inquirió Andrew.

Edward y yo rodamos los ojos ante su suposición.

―No Andrew, estamos completamente conscientes de lo que estamos haciendo aquí― explicó Edward.

―Cielos… ― suspiró Andrew― ¿Cómo voy a lidiar con otra pequeña hermana si con una he tenido para toda una vida?

Entonces supe que nuestro hijo lo aceptaba, sé que necesitaba procesarlo, pero sus bromas siempre eran un buen indicio.

― ¿Carlie? ― inquirió Edward.

Ella había estado muy callada, pero enseguida respondió.

―Si es algo que ya decidieron, los apoyo, siempre quise una hermana menor… aunque no taaaan menor, solo dejen de decirme Lee-lee frente a ella, no quiero a otra persona llamándome así.

Los tres reímos por su respuesta, estando seguros de que en algún momento y gracias a Andrew o Carlisle, Lexi terminaría diciéndole Lee-lee a su hermana mayor.

*/*/*/*/*

Dicen que los cuarenta son los nuevos treinta, pero ¿De verdad lo son? Se supone que debes estar por enviar a tus hijos a la universidad si no es que ya lo están, comienza de nuevo esa etapa de novios con quien ahora es tu pareja, trabajas, pero sin la presión de mantener una familia sobre tus hombros. Solo eres tú y esa persona especial con la que formaste una familia.

Pero ¿Y si eso cambiara de la noche a la mañana?

Cuando creíamos que los únicos pañales que se cambiarían en esta casa serían los de nuestros nietos en unos años, que los desvelos serían producto de salidas con Edward y no por los sollozos de un bebé que nos necesitaba. Pero ¿Cómo negarme a ello?

¿Cómo negarte a darle todo el amor que necesita aquella pequeña cosita pelirroja?

Porque tras casi dos meses con Lexi en casa, habíamos establecido una nueva rutina. Con Lexi cada vez más grande, demandando más de nuestro tiempo, hacíamos cuanto podíamos para hacerla feliz, incluso si el precio a pagar era el tiempo que en otras circunstancias sería solo para Edward y para mí.

Pero sin duda alguna valía la pena.

La pequeña bebé que llegó a nuestra puerta estaba creciendo sana y fuerte, ese pequeño ser recién nacido estaba convirtiéndose en una hermosa bebé de ojitos azules brillantes y cabello rojo. Sus mejillas estaban permanentemente sonrojadas y sus bracitos y piernas regordetas se movían sin parar cada que nos veía llegar junto a ella.

En estos dos meses habíamos recibido dos visitas de Alice, la primera había sido apenas un par de días después de contarles a los chicos sobre su nueva hermana, justo habíamos acabado de montar los muebles en su habitación para cuando ella llegó a visitarnos, y quedó gratamente sorprendida al ver nuestra interacción con ella y la respuesta que ella daba hacia nosotros.

La segunda ocasión ocurrió casi un mes después, en ese entonces Edward había salido de viaje y estaba sola con ella, pero de igual manera se complació al ver que, aunque él estaba lejos físicamente, una video llamada era todo lo que necesitábamos para que Lexi no extrañara tanto a su padre.

Lexi conocía perfectamente lo que significaba la computadora o el iPad en cierta posición, pues estaba por completo fascinada con su hermano mayor y las llamadas, que se volvieron más frecuentes desde su llegada.

―Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal todo?

Saludé a Andrew, cuando la pantalla del computador me mostró su rostro sonriente. Yo acababa de bañar a Lexi y la tenía sobre la cama, lista para vestirla.

―Hola ma, todo bien, ¿Cómo esta Lexi? ― preguntó.

Sonreí ante su preocupación. Había tardado solo un par de días después de la video llamada para volver a ponerse en contacto con nosotros, solo para preguntar por Lexi y desde entonces ella lo tenía alrededor de su pequeño dedo meñique.

―Está perfectamente, justo acabo de darle un baño― comenté mientras Lexi hacia ruiditos, reaccionando a la voz de su hermano ― tu padre y yo también estamos bien, por si te interesaba saberlo― bromé.

Él se rio avergonzado. ―Lo siento ma, me da gusto saber que están bien los tres. ¿Puedo ver a esa pequeña hermana mía? ― pidió.

Le sonreí y coloqué la pantalla de manera que pudiera ver su rostro mientras la vestía.

― ¿Es mi imaginación o ella está mucho más grande? ― preguntó Andrew.

―Solo un poco, aunque ¿Has visto esta pelusa en su cabecita?― le sonreí a mis bebés, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de Lexi.

Ella sonreía divertida y muy atenta al rostro de su hermano, quien le hacía muecas para entretenerla.

―Mamá, con esa ropa ella luce como una zanahoria, ponle un gorro verde y estará lista para ser cosechada.

Comentó mi hijo divertido, viéndonos desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

―Lo sé, pero es mi pequeña zanahoria ¿O no bebé?

Andrew estaba de acuerdo en que ella lucía adorable, incluso si se veía como una zanahoria.

― ¿Podría llevar a Lexi a pedir dulces? ― preguntó él, minutos después.

Nos había dicho que era probable que viniera con su novia para Hallowen, aún no estaba seguro, pero él siempre hacía planes muy anticipados.

―No sé si sea buena idea, es muy pequeña aun para eso― comenté.

― ¡Vamos, mamá! Se va a divertir― argumentó.

―Yo creo que quien va a divertirse eres tú.

Comenté divertida, sabiendo que lo que él quería era salir por ahí y utilizar a Lexi para obtener cuantos dulces pudiera. A pesar de su edad, Andrew siempre sería un niño pequeño.

Él tuvo la decencia de lucir un poco avergonzado cuando se vio descubierto.

― ¿Aunque sea unas calles? ― rogó.

―Veremos, primero asegúrate de que podrás venir.

Edward llegó a la casa en ese momento, y se mostró entusiasmado por tener a nuestro hijo en casa, aunque fueran solo algunos días.

―Entonces… ¿Cómo se ha portado nuestra pequeña Lexi el día de hoy?

Preguntó Edward, después de que termináramos la video llamada con Andrew.

―Bastante bien, ella siempre es un angelito― contesté sonriendo.

Entonces él pareció reaccionar a lo que tenía puesto nuestra bebé y sonrió.

―Creo que el naranja se volvió mi color favorito después de ese día, pero hoy lo reafirmo― comentó, tomando en brazos a Lexi.

Ella sonreía, entusiasmada por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

―Pensé que tu color favorito era el azul.

Me burlé, recordando cómo lo decía una y otra vez, haciendo referencia al azul de mis ojos.

―Un hombre puede tener más de un color favorito― se defendió entre risas.

―Pues tu hijo piensa que ella luce como una pequeña zanahoria en ese conjunto― dije riendo.

―Ella no es una zanahoria― dijo con el ceño fruncido, observando a Lexi detenidamente ―tu eres un pequeño ángel ¿no es así?

Le dijo él, acariciando la pequeña nariz de nuestra hija con la de él, mientras que ella solo reía complacida.

Me reí, sabiendo que Lexi sería nuestra pequeña zanahoria de ahora en adelante, estaba segura de que Andrew se encargaría de ello… con un poco de mi ayuda.

*/*/*/*/*

Días antes de Halloween, Andrew llamó para avisarnos que no podría venir, porque le habían dado horas de práctica en los laboratorios de la universidad. Pero anunció que había enviado un paquete para Lexi.

―Andrew dijo que no podría venir la próxima semana― le comenté a Edward mientras estábamos cenando ― pero también mencionó que había enviado un paquete, debería llegar entre hoy y mañana.

Edward asintió, haciendo una mueca por la información. Ambos nos habíamos entusiasmado con la idea de una visita por parte de nuestro primogénito, pero sabía que muy probablemente lo tendríamos aquí para acción de gracias o para navidad.

― ¿Carlie no te ha dicho si vendrá? ― preguntó.

―Hablé con ella ayer, dijo que aún no sabía si vendría.

―La entiendo, Jason acostumbra a darles ciertos días libres a sus becarios, supongo que tendremos que ser solo los tres hasta acción de gracias― comentó.

Yo asentí, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Y aunque ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la ausencia de nuestros chicos, siempre harían falta aquí.

― ¿Qué dices si le buscamos una niñera a Lexi y salimos a cenar? ― propuso.

― ¿Y eso? Hace mucho que no me invitas a cenar― cuestioné.

Él me respondió con esa sonrisa ladeada que siempre me había encantado.

― ¿A caso no puedo llevarte a una cita?

Me reí.

― ¡Una cita! Creo que la última que tuve fue hace casi veinte años… Además, soy casada, tengo tres hijos y seguramente mi esposo se opondrá― bromé.

―Estoy seguro que tu esposo estará más que de acuerdo, y los niños me aman.

―Oh… no estoy tan segura de eso, ¿Por qué no me cuenta sus planes? Entonces podré tomar una decisión.

― ¿Qué le parece si hago una reservación en el SkyCity? Podemos ir a cenar y ¿después un paseo por Puget Sound?

―Suena prometedor…

― ¿Es una cita, entonces? ― inquirió.

―Es una cita señor Cullen.

*/*/*/*/*

A la mañana siguiente, estaba lista para ir a la oficina. Era la primera vez que salía de casa con Lexi sin Edward con nosotras. Pero era un asunto realmente urgente, por lo que no me quedó otra opción que salir con ella.

Había repasado un par de veces el contenido de la pañalera para que no olvidara nada. Pañales, dos cambios de ropa, toallitas húmedas, su fórmula en un par de biberones… sí, creo que lo tenía todo.

―Muy bien, pequeña zanahoria, hoy irás con mamá al trabajo― le dije a Lexi, mientras la acomodaba en su silla para el auto.

― ¿La señora Isabella Cullen?

Llamó mi atención un joven, un poco más grande que Andrew, él estaba de pie en el acceso a la cochera, que ya se encontraba abierta.

―Sí, soy yo― respondí.

―Tengo un paquete para usted― respondió, señalando una pequeña caja de cartón a sus pies.

― ¡Oh! Gracias.

Me aseguré de dejar a Lexi bien acomodada en su silla y sin cerrar la puerta del auto, me acerqué al joven. Quien me hizo firmar un papel de recibido, le di un par de dólares como propina y él me entregó la caja con una sonrisa.

―Que tenga buen día― se despidió con una sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta y regresé a lado de Lexi, quien jugueteaba con las correas de su asiento.

―Llegó el paquete cariño, ¿Qué mandaría tu hermano? ― le pregunté.

Mi pequeña zanahoria solamente me regaló una sonrisa desdentada en respuesta. Sin poder contener la curiosidad, abrí la caja.

Dentro encontré lo que menos esperaba. Un par de peluches descansaban sobre una especie de tela acolchada color naranja. Uno de ellos era una zanahoria con una carita sonriente dibujada.

Sonreí y la tomé, mostrándosela a Lexi, quien encantada por el vistoso color, extendió sus bracitos para tomarla. El otro peluche era un bonito conejo gris con un par de orejas enormes. Debajo de él venía una nota. _"Para la pequeña zanahoria"_

Entonces tomé la tela naranja que estaba al fondo, y me sorprendí con lo que era.

Un disfraz de zanahoria. Era precioso y del tamaño apropiado para que Lexi usara en Hallowen. Incluso tenía un gorro del que salía tul verde para simular las hojas.

Me reí imaginando a Lexi usando aquello. No estaba equivocaba al decir que Andrew se encargaría de que el apodo de Lexi prevaleciera.

Regresé el disfraz a la caja y lo dejé en uno de los estantes que había en la cochera, una vez regresáramos lo llevaría dentro.

―Es hora de irnos, Lexi― le dije a mi pequeña.

Ella seguía sonriendo, embelesada con su peluche, así que cerré la puerta y después de meter la carriola en el maletero del auto, tomé mi lugar en el asiento del piloto, dejando la pañalera en el del copiloto.

Nuestro camino a la empresa fue rápido. No había tanto tráfico, cosa que agradecí, pues no quería tener que lidiar con mi lloroso bebé en el asiento trasero, sin poder hacer nada por ella.

En el estacionamiento, bajé todo rápidamente y pasé a Lexi de su asiento para el coche a la carriola, para tomar el elevador que nos llevaría al piso de mi oficina.

Una vez ahí, todo era un caos, todos iban de un lado a otro con prendas de la nueva colección, documentos en carpetas y hablando por teléfono. No me detuve a preguntar qué ocurría, avancé a paso rápido hacia mi oficina. Noté algunas miradas sorprendidas mientras avanzaba, pero no me molesté en dar explicaciones.

― ¡Al fin llegas! ― dijo Tanya dramáticamente.

Iba a agregar algo, pero se detuvo al verme empujando la carriola.

―En mi oficina, dame cinco minutos― le pedí.

Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y me dejó llegar a la que era mi oficina.

Una vez dentro, acomodé la carriola junto al sofá para tres que había en una esquina de la habitación. Quité la manta que cubría la carriola para poder vigilarla mientras trabajaba y me dispuse a sacar mi computadora y iPad de mi bolso.

Antes de lo que pensaba, tocaron la puerta. Estaba segura de que era Tanya. Por lo que le pedí que entrara. Ella entró aun sorprendida, seguida de un par de curiosos, Louisa y Mike.

Los tres eran mis personas de confianza en el trabajo y mis mejores amigos. Lo que me recordó, que ninguno de ellos sabía aun de la existencia de Lexi, pues aunque había venido un par de ocasiones a la oficina después de que ella llegó, nunca les comenté nada.

― ¿Quieres explicarnos, Isabella Cullen? ― preguntó Tanya.

Ella y Louisa fueron mis compañeras en Parsons*, mientras que Mike se unió a nosotras tiempo después, cuando fundé la empresa.

Tanya y Mike tomaron asiento en el sillón para dos frente a mí, mientras que Louisa prefirió hacerlo en la butaca para uno al otro lado de la carriola.

―Lo siento, olvidé decirles…

― ¿Olvidaste decirnos? ¿Cómo se olvida la presencia de un bebé, Isabella? ― cuestionó Mike indignado.

―La entiendo por completo, ella es adorable.

Comentó Louisa, sonriéndole a Lexi, quien solo la observaba curiosa.

―Estaba concentrada en la colección, y cuando venía aquí, apenas y los veía― me justifiqué.

― ¿Es de Andrew? ― preguntó Tanya.

Ella era la madrina de Andrew junto con Jasper.

― ¡No! ― contesté, un poco enojada.

― ¡No me digas que Carlie…!― dijo esta vez Mike.

―Lexi es mía y de Edward, ninguno de nuestros hijos nos ha convertido en abuelos― contesté, ahora si verdaderamente enojada ― ¿Por qué su primer pensamiento es que es hija de los chicos?

Ellos me observaban en shock, pero Tanya fue la primera en reaccionar.

―Amiga, ya no estamos en edad de bebés, es más fácil ser abuela en este momento, aunque me alegro de que Tyler apenas esté entrando a la pubertad, no estoy lista para ser abuela.

Comentó Tanya. Tyler era su sobrino de once años, quien había quedado a su cargo después de que la hermana de Tanya falleciera junto con su esposo en un accidente cuando el niño tenía apenas cinco años.

― ¿Cómo es que es tuya y de Edward? ― inquirió Mike.

Rodé los ojos y procedí a contarles la historia de cómo Lexi pasó a formar parte de nuestras vidas. Ellos parecieron entenderlo después de la rápida explicación.

― ¿Entonces la madre nunca apareció? ― preguntó Lou conmovida.

Nosotras teníamos en común nuestra pésima introducción a la vida, pues ella había sido abandonada en una estación de bomberos cuando tenía unos meses de nacida, afortunadamente una pareja la había adoptado al cumplir tres años y tuvo la suerte de crecer en una familia, aunque nunca pudo olvidar que su madre biológica la había abandonado.

―No lo hizo, le entregamos los videos de las cámaras de seguridad a servicios sociales, pero no pudieron dar con nadie, quien dejó a Lexi en nuestra puerta era un hombre, llevaba una capucha que cubría su rostro y el auto en el que viajaba no tenía placas.

― ¿No es muy sospechoso? ― preguntó Tanya.

―Lo es, averiguaron si había reportes de niños desaparecidos con sus características o de la edad de Lexi, pero ninguno coincidía― expliqué.

―Entonces… ¿La custodia es suya? ― preguntó Mike.

Él y su esposo James habían adoptado a un par de pequeños niños chinos hace algunos años, y eran su adoración.

―Es pronto para decirlo, pero Garrett aseguró que pronto sería toda nuestra― afirmé emocionada.

No podía esperar para que finalmente Lexi fuera nuestra hija de manera permanente.

―Una vez aclarado todo esto… ¡Deberíamos celebrar! ― propuso Lou.

―Estoy de acuerdo, pero primero tendremos que terminar con los pendientes.

Contestó Tanya, el resto asentimos y Louisa y Mike salieron de la oficina para que Tanya y yo pudiéramos resolver el conflicto que me había traído hoy aquí.

Pasamos un par de horas en la oficina, y después de darle un biberón a Lexi, salimos de la oficina a pie, para ir a un restaurante cercano donde nos encantaba tomar el brunch de vez en cuando.

Llevé a Lexi en su carriola cubierta por la ligera cobija y al llegar al lugar pedimos una mesa. Pronto nos tomaron la orden y mientras esperábamos, Lexi pasó de unos brazos a otros, recibiendo muestras de cariño por parte de mis amigos.

*/*/*/*/*

Un par de días después, justo antes de Halloween, era el día de mi cita con Edward. Habíamos acordado con sus padres que ellos cuidarían de Lexi mientras nosotros salíamos por unas horas.

Él había salido muy temprano por la mañana, había traído a Lexi a nuestra cama para hacerme compañía, habíamos dormitado durante una hora más o menos cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Rápidamente lo tomé para silenciarlo y que no perturbara el sueño de Lexi.

― ¿Si? ― contesté, sin ver el identificador.

― ¿Mamá? ― escuché la voz de Carlie― ¿Te desperté?

―No del todo cariño, no te preocupes, ¿Qué sucede? ― pregunté.

Me moví lo más lento que pude hasta sentarme en la cama, tratando de no despertar a Lexi.

―Nada malo, creo… ¿Has visto las noticias de internet esta mañana?

Fruncí el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería. ―Aun no, ¿Por qué?

―Sales en algunas fotos con Lexi y los tíos― explicó.

―Dame un minuto, cariño.

Le pedí, enseguida tomé mi computadora de la mesita de noche a mi lado, entré al buscador y busqué las notas de hoy. Apenas el buscador arrojó los resultados, me vi en un par de fotos.

―Veo a qué te refieres ahora― comenté, dando clic en uno de los titulares.

―Mamá… algunos dicen que Lexi es de Andrew― comentó preocupada.

Entendí el motivo de su preocupación al ver el artículo, en donde señalaban que Lexi era hija de Andrew y que él la había dejado con nosotros para seguir su carrera en Stanford.

―Gracias por avisarme, cariño.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer, ma? ― preguntó ella.

―Aclarar esto, por supuesto― aseguré.

―Tengo que ir a la universidad, pero llamaré después― aseguró― besos para los tres.

―Adiós, bebé.

Entonces ambas colgamos. Enseguida llamé a Edward, quien aún no había visto las noticias, pero me aseguró que él se encargaría de todo. Por lo que colgué y llamé a mi bebé más grande.

― ¿Andrew? ― pregunté, en cuanto la voz de una chica contestó la llamada.

― ¡Oh! Hola señora Cullen, soy Eliza, Andrew acaba de ir por un par de libros y olvidó su teléfono, no debe tardar― explicó la chica.

―Hola Eliza, gracias ¿Cómo va todo? ― le pregunté.

―Todo muy bien, aunque a los dos nos hubiera gustado estar allá y verlos a los tres― respondió ella.

―Ya habrá tiempo, Acción de gracias está a la vuelta de la esquina, ¿Ya pensaron si vendrán o irán con tu familia?

― ¡Oh! Aun no lo discutimos, pero será la primera en saberlo cuando lo sepamos― aseguró ―Señora Cullen, Andrew está aquí, fue un gusto saludarla.

―Gracias cariño, igualmente.

Ella se despidió y enseguida la vos de mi hijo se escuchó por la bocina.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Todo bien? ― preguntó extrañado, ya que nosotros nunca les llamábamos temprano y entre semana.

―Si cariño, solo quería alertarte por lo que apareció hoy en las noticias, y decirte que tu padre ya está solucionando todo ese mal entendido.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― preguntó confundido.

―Algunos artículos de internet dicen que Lexi es tuya y que la dejaste con nosotros para volver a California― expliqué― bueno, es una de las historias que publicaron, junto con algunas fotos que nos tomaron en compañía de Tanya, Lou y Mike.

―No había visto las noticias hoy, pero ahora entiendo las miradas raras que nos dan algunos chicos por acá, gracias por avisarme ma.

―Siento eso, bebé, pero tú padre ya lo está solucionando.

―No me molesta, lo que importa es que nosotros sabemos la verdad― afirmó él ―cambiando de tema ¿Qué te pareció el paquete?

Me reí sin poder evitarlo.

―Tu padre enloqueció, sabes que aborrece las zanahorias, pero ella está encantada con los peluches, la zanahoria es su favorito.

Escuché sus risas a través del aparato ante mis palabras.

― ¿Le pondrás el disfraz, cierto? ― preguntó entre risas.

― ¡Claro! Te enviaré fotos.

― ¡Las estaré esperando! ¡Voy a presumirlas con mis amigos!

Me reí por su entusiasmo, pero feliz de que haya aceptado tan bien a su hermanita.

*/*/*/*/*

*Parsons School of Design, es una universidad de diseño en Nueva York, aunque tienen diferentes programas de pregrado.

¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la demora, pero los capítulos de esta historia serán mucho más largos que los de Lost, y espero poder publicar cada semana. No digo un día específico, pero sí que tendrán adelantos en Elite Fanfiction los martes sin falta.

Ahora, ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos! En especial a **Maricoles, monze urie, cavedano13, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Vaneaguilar, kris0405, Pam Malfoy Black, tulgarita, Tata XOXO, keith86, constancediaz039, mariees, maries24, Isabelfromnowon, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, patymdn, marieisahale, , Alexandra Nash, Zellideth76, jupy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Leah de Call, liduvina, Jade HSos, Ella Rose McCarty, Nanako (¡Gracias por la corrección!, actualizaré el capítulo lo más pronto posible ;) ), Pancardo, Esal, Rocio, Adriana Molina, Pili, Emma (¿Quién sabe? Muchas tienen esa teoría, pero ya veremos más adelante ;) ), Lidia withlock, Mar91, Cinti77, johanna22, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, miop, Olga Javier Hdez, Alejandra22, Pao-SasuUchiha, nydiac10, Tina Lightwood, Fernanda21, Jenni98isa, Nat Cullen y NarMaVeg **¡Gracias a todas por sus comentarios! Me hace demasiado feliz leer todos y cada uno. ¡Es increíble que con el prólogo y solo un capítulo llegáramos a 113 comentarios! ¡Mil gracias a todas!

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!

¡Besos!


	4. Capítulo 3

Little carrot

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 3* Sopresas

Por la tarde, en uno de los programas de farándula apareció el comunicado que Edward se había encargado de redactar en conjunto con Garrett, donde se declaraba que la bebé de las fotos era nuestra hija y no la de Andrew, el comunicado no daba más explicaciones de las necesarias y pedía que no se siguiera dando información sobre nuestros hijos, por respeto a su privacidad.

Afortunadamente los medios más reconocidos aceptaron el comunicado y se disculparon al asumir que nuestro hijo era el padre de Lexi, algunos otros aun lo dudaban, pero nada podíamos hacer respecto a eso.

Esta era la parte que no me agradaba del medio en el que me desempeñaba, pues aunque por lo general la diseñadora no es el foco de atención, sino las modelos, cuando mi marca de ropa comenzó a ser reconocida, los medios se interesaron por _la joven promesa_, como me llamaban, y han seguido mi vida desde entonces.

No me molestaba que hablaran de mí, porque siempre hacían publicidad para mis marcas, pero no quería que eso comenzara a afectar a mi familia.

― ¿Estas lista? ― preguntó Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Él estaba en la puerta de nuestra habitación con Lexi entre sus brazos, nuestra niña se veía feliz de estar en brazos de su padre, mientras este le hacía muecas para divertirla.

―Lo estoy, ¿Seguro que tus padres podrán con ella durante una noche? ― pregunté dudosa.

Estaba más que segura de que ambos iban a cuidar de Lexi, pues habíamos acudido a ellos cuando queríamos salir en el pasado para que cuidaran de los chicos, pero no es lo mismo cuidar de un bebé ahora, que veinte años atrás.

Si lo sabré yo.

―Estoy seguro, además, mamá ya está preparada por cualquier cosa, le pidió a Ángela que los ayude esta noche, y ambos sabemos que ella y Lexi se llevan bastante bien.

Asentí con una sonrisa y un poco más tranquila.

Pues en la casa de mis suegros, no solamente ellos estaban enamorados de Lexi, sino también Ángela y su abuela, por lo que me daba un poco más de paz el saber que ella estaría ahí por cualquier eventualidad.

―Muy bien, entonces es hora de irnos― acepté con una sonrisa.

Fuimos por las cosas de Lexi a su habitación, donde previamente había dejado lista la pañalera con todo lo necesario, no me preocupaba por la ropa, pues sus abuelos se habían encargado de remodelar una de las habitaciones en su casa para su pequeña nieta, lo cual incluía un guardarropa más que completo para nuestra bebé.

Edward la dejó en mis brazos para que él pudiera llevar la pañalera, y el peluche en forma de zanahoria, pues desde que había llegado a sus manos, Lexi nunca se separaba de ese peluche.

En el auto, él se encargó de colocarla en su asiento, y después emprendimos el camino a la casa de Carlisle y Esme.

No demoramos mucho en llegar, y para cuando bajamos del auto, los padres de Edward ya estaban esperándonos en la puerta de la casa. Ambos lucían emocionados por poder pasar un tiempo a solas con Lexi, quien en cuanto se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estábamos, comenzó a emitir sus soniditos felices y a estirar los bracitos en dirección a sus abuelos.

―Alguien está feliz de vernos― comentó Carlisle emocionado.

Sonreímos en respuesta, en esta ocasión Edward había sido el encargado de sostener a nuestra hija, mientras que yo traía la pañalera.

―Hola cariño― me saludó Esme, dejando un beso en mi mejilla ― ¿Ya sabes a donde te llevará Edward?

Sonreí. ―Iremos al SkyCity.

Ella sonrió complacida, Esme se había vuelto una madre para mí desde que comencé a salir con su hijo, después ella y Carlisle me habían adoptado de cierta manera cuando terminé casada con él. Por lo que siempre que podía, se preocupaba de que mi matrimonio con Edward estuviera yendo bien.

―Entonces deben irse, no se preocupen por llegar demasiado temprano por esta lindura― comentó Carlisle, soplando un beso en la mejilla de Lexi.

Nosotros reímos, divertidos ante su manera nada sutil de corrernos. Aunque los entendía por completo, ambos querían pasar más tiempo con su nieta, quien la mayoría de veces que nos encontrábamos aquí, se la pasaba dormida.

De modo que entregamos a Lexi a sus abuelos y ambos partimos a nuestra primera noche de cita en un tiempo.

El recorrido hasta la Space Needle lo hicimos entre pláticas relacionadas a mi trabajo y al suyo, lo cual me recordó mucho a las citas que teníamos antes de casarnos.

Usualmente él pasaba por mí al pequeño departamento que compartía con Lou en mis años como universitaria, en su auto siempre conversábamos sobre sus clases y las mías, al principio ninguno entendía muy bien de lo que el otro hablaba, pero pronto nos habíamos familiarizado un poco con nuestros tecnicismos y lográbamos mantener una conversación amena y fluida.

Ahora, casi treinta años después de esas citas, sentía que el tiempo no había pasado, porque estaba tan enamorada de él como en aquellos años.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó él― ¿Olvidé afeitarme bien?

No le había quitado la mirada de encima durante un rato, rememorando aquellos días en que nuestra relación apenas comenzaba.

―No, estas muy guapo.

Él sonrió de lado, y aprovechando el semáforo en rojo, me dio una mirada interrogante, cuestionándome de nuevo.

―Es solo que… esto me recuerda a nuestras primeras citas, tratando de entender de qué diablos hablaba el otro, porque tu sabías tanto de telas y moda como yo de finanzas.

Él asintió, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, en sus ojos podía ver que él también estaba recordando aquellos días.

―Parece que fue ayer.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos, estaba segura que desde fuera podía verse todo el amor que teníamos el uno para el otro. Solo separamos nuestras miradas cuando la luz del semáforo cambió a verde.

Pronto llegamos a la SpaceNeedle. De noche, el lugar era magnifico, las luces que iluminaban la gran estructura la hacían ver imponente. Tomamos el elevador que nos llevó en su característico tiempo record a la zona del famoso restaurante giratorio.

―Tenemos reservación para dos, a nombre de Cullen.

Indicó Edward, cuando el maître nos dio la bienvenida.

―Por aquí por favor, señor y señora Cullen.

Pidió el hombre, indicándonos el camino a nuestra mesa. Él nos guio hasta una mesa situada a lado de un ventanal, que nos permitía apreciar la vista que ofrecía el Pudget a esta hora. Él se retiró, informándonos que pronto alguien vendría a tomar nuestra orden.

― ¿Ya te dije que luces particularmente hermosa esta noche? ― preguntó Edward.

Reí y me sonrojé, esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de mi esposo, que aunque pasaran los años, él siempre lograba hacerme sonrojar.

―No lo había dicho, pero muchas gracias por la apreciación, caballero.

― ¿Qué dijo su esposo cuando la vio salir esta noche, bella dama? ¿Cree que se enoje si la regreso tarde a casa?

―No dijo mucho, estaba embelesado con nuestra hija, y no estoy segura sobre llegar tarde, es un poco celoso y un pelín posesivo.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Posesivo? ― preguntó de manera burlona ―Bueno, pues creo que sabe lo que tiene y no le gusta mucho compartir, yo sería de ese modo si una mujer como usted fuera mi esposa.

―Buenas noches, mi nombre es Lana y seré su camarera esta noche, ― nos interrumpió una chica rubia, que claramente estaba más interesada en Edward, que en atendernos ― no duden en pedirme cualquier cosa.

Su sonrisa descarada fue lo último que nos dedicó, antes de marcharse contoneando de manera exagerada sus caderas.

―Debemos dejar de hacer eso.

Comenté, curveando una ceja ante la actitud de la camarera. Edward simplemente rio por mi comentario y negó con la cabeza.

― ¿Quién es la celosa ahora? ― cuestionó divertido.

Sentí el sonrojó subir a mis mejillas, admitía que estaba un poco celosa y enojada por la actitud que había tomado la chica, pero ¡Por dios! Estaba coqueteando con un hombre que fácilmente le llevaba veinte años, ¡Podría ser nuestra hija!

―Estoy segura que nos escuchó, de ahí su actitud contigo.

Comenté, con un poco de enojo en mi tono de voz.

―Pero no tenemos que dejar nuestros juegos por la actitud de extraños, además, sabes que las prefiero morenas ― comentó él, guiñándome un ojo ―morenas, de preciosos ojos azules y de nombre Bella.

No pude más que sonreír ante sus palabras. Él siempre tenía las palabras correctas para cada situación.

― ¿Están listos para ordenar?

Nos interrumpió la chica, Lana, nuevamente.

Solté un bufido de frustración, peo Edward me sonrió a la vez que unía nuestras manos por encima de la mesa, y sin desviar su mirada de la mía, le respondió a la camarera, ordenando nuestro pedido habitual, además de una botella de vino.

―Me encanta que te pongas celosa― comentó él, una vez se retiró la camarera.

Rodé los ojos, y mi esposo rio ante mi actitud. Pero ¿Qué podía decir o hacer, cuando una jovencita coqueteaba con mi marido?

Afortunadamente, Edward le pidió a la chica que no nos interrumpiera y que él la llamaría si necesitábamos algo más. Ella se mostró sorprendida ante el pedido de mi marido, pero aceptó que no era alguien necesario por el momento y se retiró sin decir más una vez que nuestros platillos estuvieron frente a nosotros.

A partir de ese momento nuestra cena se convirtió en una de las tantas que teníamos antes de la llegada de Lexi a nuestras vidas; hablamos de cómo iban nuestros trabajos, de nosotros y algunos planes que queríamos concretar en un futuro cercano.

―De verdad que amo a Lexi, pero ya nos hacía falta una salida de pareja.

Comenté, tomando la mano de Edward por sobre la mesa. Él me respondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

―Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, nuestra niña vino a completar la familia, pero ya necesitábamos un tiempo para ambos, y apuesto a que ella está feliz de pasar un tiempo en casa de sus abuelos.

No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando decidimos pedir la cuenta, queríamos aprovechar que la noche estaba fresca y sin lluvia para poder dar un paseo por el Pudget, tal cual lo había sugerido Edward.

*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, después de haber disfrutado un tiempo de adultos, ya estábamos ansiosos por ver a Lexi de nuevo, por lo que a las nueve en punto de la mañana, estábamos llamando a la puerta de los padres de Edward.

― ¡Señora Bella! ¡Señor Edward! Los esperábamos más tarde― comentó Sue, al abrirnos la puerta.

Dentro se escuchaban las risas de Lexi, acompañada de las voces de Carlisle y Esme.

― ¿Cómo se portó Lexi? ― preguntó Edward, mientras avanzábamos por el recibidor de la gran casa.

Sue sonrió de inmediato.

―Ella es un pequeño ángel, mucho más tranquila que sus hermanos si me permiten comentar.

Nosotros reímos, totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

―Toda la razón Sue, Lexi es bastante más tranquila que Andrew o Carlie a su edad― comenté.

―Ella está en la sala con los señores― informó Sue ―yo estoy encargándome del desayuno.

Le dimos las gracias y ella desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a la moderna cocina con la que contaba la casa de mis suegros; nosotros seguimos hacia la sala, lugar de donde provenían las risas de nuestro bebé.

La encontramos en brazos de su abuelo, sonriéndole a Esme, quien le mostraba su zanahoria y simulaba que le daba mordiscos en su carita.

―No tenían que llegar tan temprano― se quejó Esme, siguiendo con el juego.

Edward y yo reímos, lo que atrajo la atención de nuestro bebé, quien de inmediato dejó de prestarles atención a sus abuelos y nos estiró los bracitos emocionada. Edward, como buen padre, caminó hasta ellos y la tomó en brazos, depositando un sonoro beso en su cabecita.

―Extrañábamos a nuestra pequeña zanahoria― dije, a modo de explicación.

Mi bebé me regaló una sonrisa desdentada que calentó mi corazón y sabiendo que Edward no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, tomé sus manitas entre las mías y repartí besitos en ellas.

― ¿Zanahoria? ― preguntó Esme curiosa.

Me reí y Edward emitió un gruñido expresando su molestia, y aun con nuestra niña en brazos, caminó hacia los grandes ventanales de la sala, musitando por lo bajo que Lexi no era ninguna _asquerosa zanahoria_.

Carlisle me observó con una ceja arqueada, cuestionando la reacción de su hijo.

―El otro día, mientras vestía a Lexi, Andrew y yo mantuvimos una video llamada ― comencé a explicar, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones frente a ellos ― le había puesto el conjunto naranja que Edward eligió para ella y como su cabello es pelirrojo, Andrew mencionó que con un gorro verde y ella luciría como una zanahoria, entonces hace unos días llegó un paquete de él, había enviado el peluche de zanahoria que Lexi no suelta, además de un conejo y un disfraz de zanahoria también, que ella ama. De ahí que sea nuestra pequeña zanahoria.

Carlisle y Esme se echaron a reír en cuanto terminé mi explicación, pues ellos más que nadie, conocían la aversión de Edward por ese vegetal en específico y era gracioso que nuestra pequeña fuera comparada con una.

―Pero acordamos que Lexi no es una fea zanahoria, mi bebé es una linda princesa que no merece ser comparada con ese sucio vegetal ¿No es así bebé?

Le preguntó Edward a nuestra niña, quien lo observaba con sus ojitos azules curiosos y divertidos, sin entender lo que su padre le preguntaba.

Nosotros nos limitamos a seguir riendo, Edward nunca me había contado el porqué de su aversión al vegetal anaranjado y no lo había tomado mucho en cuenta hasta que surgió el apelativo cariñoso para Lexi, siempre pensé que como a cualquier persona, podía no gustarle simplemente, pero sus reacciones a que Lexi fuera comparada con dicho vegetal, me decían que había una historia detrás.

La diversión terminó cuando Sue apareció por el pasillo, anunciando que el desayuno estaba listo y esperando en la mesa, de modo que todos pasamos al comedor para degustar los alimentos que Sue había preparado.

Una vez ahí, Ángela, Sue y mis suegros nos contaron con lujo de detalles cada momento desde que nos fuimos la noche pasada, el desayuno estuvo lleno de anécdotas de mi bebé durante su primera noche fuera de casa y después tuvimos que regresar a nuestra casa, pues ya que hoy era Halloween, Edward y yo habíamos acordado con Mike que iríamos con Lexi a su vecindario, para que pudiéramos sacar a los niños a pedir dulce o truco durante un rato.

La cita era hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, pero aun teníamos cosas que hacer en casa, de modo que teníamos que partir a nuestro hogar.

―Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella― le dije a Esme, nuevamente.

―No tienes nada que agradecer, nosotros estamos encantados de cuidarla― comentó ella.

―Cuando quieran salir de nuevo, no duden en dejarla con nosotros, y espero que sea pronto― comentó Carlisle.

―Tal vez les tomemos la palabra pronto, papá, gracias― dijo Edward sonriendo.

Solo después de despedirnos subimos al auto y partimos rumbo a nuestra casa. El viaje no era largo, por lo que no demoramos en llegar y cuando lo hicimos nos sorprendió ver a Alice en la entrada de la casa, pero más aún que estuviera en compañía de Jasper, ella había estado aquí antes por las visitas de rutina para nuestra petición de adopción, pero Jasper no había estado por la casa tan seguido como solía venir.

Interrogué a Edward con la mirada, pero él solo sonrió y me respondió un escueto "Luego te cuento" y enseguida bajó del auto, saludando a nuestros visitantes a la distancia. Él me ayudó a bajar y después me pasó a Lexi mientras él traía su pañalera.

―Hola, señores Cullen― nos saludó Alice, cuando llegamos hasta ellos.

―Hola Alice, creí que habíamos acordado que éramos solo Edward y Bella― contestó Edward por ambos.

Saludé a Alice con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, para hacer lo mismo después con Jasper mientras Edward nos abría la puerta.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy, Jasper? ― le pregunté al hombre cuando entramos a la casa.

―No tenía turno en el hospital, así que pensé en venir a pasar un rato con mi pequeña sobrina― explicó él, haciéndole muecas graciosas a Lexi ― además le traje un obsequio.

Mi bebé apenas lo conocía, pues él había venido de visita solamente en contadas ocasiones y en algunas Lexi dormía, por lo que mi pequeña se mostró tímida con su tío. Pero cuando él le ofreció abrazarla, no se resistió. Enseguida le mostró una bolsa de regalo que no había notado que traía y mi curiosa bebé intentó tomarla con sus pequeñas manitas.

―Se le dan bien los niños, doctor Withlock― comentó Alice.

―Si Jasper, tu siempre eres un encanto, no sé cómo aun estas soltero― comentó Edward en tono burlón.

Jasper frunció el ceño, y le dirigió una mirada amenazante a mi esposo. Me reí por lo bajo, creo que comenzaba a entender lo que ocurría aquí.

―Pasemos a la sala, estaremos más cómodos ahí― intervine.

Jasper guio a Alice por la casa como si él fuera el anfitrión y la animó a sentarse en el sofá de dos plazas, donde él también tomó asiento.

―Iré por algunas bebidas― informó Edward sonriendo.

Asentí y caminé hasta el sillón de tres plazas.

―Entonces, Alice ¿Nos tienes noticias? ¿O es una visita de rutina?

Le pregunté a la mujer, quien sonreía al ver a Jasper y mi niña interactuar.

― ¡Oh! Sí, es la última visita a decir verdad, traigo conmigo el papeleo que deben firmar para ultimar detalles de la adopción― comentó ella con una sonrisa, entregándome la carpeta que sostenía― si todo marcha bien y la licenciada Evans y su abogado aceptan la fecha que dio el juez, Lexi será oficialmente suya dentro de dos semanas, felicidades.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó Edward, quien venía entrando con una charola con vasos y una jarra de limonada.

―Así es, felicidades a ambos― confirmó Alice sonriendo.

Edward puso la charola en la mesa de centro y me levanté para abrazarlo, ambos estábamos felices con la noticia.

― ¿Escuchaste eso, Lexi? ― le preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa a mi bebé ― ¡Pronto serás una Cullen legalmente!

Lexi sonrió como si de verdad entendiera las palabras de Jasper, pero su atención enseguida volvió a la colorida bolsa que el hombre le había traído.

― ¿Quieres ver lo que trajo el tío Jasper? ― le preguntó.

La respuesta de mi bebé fue jalar insistentemente la bolsa, por lo que todos reímos y dejamos que Jasper la ayudara, en cuanto ella vio el contenido de la bolsa comenzó a emitir sus ruiditos felices y emocionada estiró sus manitas a lo que sea que había en la bolsa.

Pronto me di cuenta del porqué de su sonrisa, Jasper saco una bolsa con forma de zanahoria, muy parecida al peluche que Andrew le había enviado. Estaba bastante segura que había cierta influencia de mi hijo mayor en este regalo.

―Pensé que la pequeña zanahoria no podía tener mejor bolsa para su primer Halloween que esta― comentó Jasper con una sonrisa.

Escuché el bufido de Edward a mi lado, mientras que Alice nos observaba confundida.

― ¿Pequeña zanahoria? ― preguntó ella.

―Su hermano le dio ese apodo cariñoso― contestó Jasper por mí.

―Y Edward aborrece las zanahorias― completé yo.

Ella soltó una ricita entendiendo la situación.

―Gracias Jasper, ella va a lucir adorable en su disfraz y su bolso― comenté divertida.

― ¿Les molesta si los dejamos un momento a solas? Tenemos que revisar y firmar los papeles― preguntó Edward, señalando la carpeta que Alice me había proporcionado.

―Claro que no, cuidaré muy bien de esta cosita pelirroja― contestó Jasper.

―Tal vez debería acompañarlos, para explicarles el contenido de los documentos y…

―No te preocupes, Alice, Garrett ya me explicó lo que contendrían estos papeles cuando nos los hicieras llegar, solo tengo que verificarlos y firmaremos ¿Por qué no conversan un rato? ― dijo Edward, interrumpiendo a Alice.

Ella al quedarse sin opciones, asintió.

Ambos nos retiramos al despacho de Edward.

― ¿Me contarás lo que ocurre con Jasper y Alice? ― pregunté, cuando él cerró la puerta.

―A él le gusta, la conoció en el hospital hace seis meses que ella entró a trabajar ahí, le ha estado dejando notas anónimas en su oficina, sin saber que ella conoce la identidad del remitente.

―Entonces… ¿Por qué ella no le dice nada? ― pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros. ―No lo sé.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que ella conoce al remitente de esas notas? ― inquirí.

―El otro día mientras esperaba a que terminara una consulta, escuché a unas enfermeras platicando sobre lo buena pareja que harían él y Alice, dijeron que ella había descubierto a Jasper una mañana cuando él ponía la nota en su oficina, pero no había hecho nada al respecto― explicó.

― ¿Crees que a ella no le guste él?

―Creo que ambos tienen miedo por la diferencia de edades. Jasper tiene mi edad y ella tiene apenas veintinueve.

―Tal vez sea eso― acepté.

Esperaba sinceramente que ambos lo hablaran, por las pocas ocasiones que había hablado con Alice, sabía que ella era una buena mujer, y siendo Jasper un amigo muy querido para nosotros, realmente deseaba que encontrara al fin la felicidad.

Ambos dejamos el tema por la paz y procedimos a leer los documentos que Alice había traído, Edward me explicó en qué consistían y después de firmar volvimos a la sala, donde Alice y Jasper jugaban con nuestra niña.

―Parece que tú también tienes talento con los niños, Alice― comenté con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó, y me regaló una sonrisa apenada.

―Me han gustado siempre, fui hija única y siempre quise tener hermanos― contestó ella.

―Te entiendo totalmente, Alice― comentó mi esposo.

Estuvimos conversando con ellos durante un rato más, y cuando Alice anunció que era momento de irse, Jasper se ofreció a llevarla, ella aceptó con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y ambos se despidieron de nosotros.

Después, ambos decidimos que era mejor darle un baño a Lexi y dejarla dormir su siesta mientras nosotros hacíamos algunos deberes en la casa y después podríamos ir a casa de Mike.

Así lo hicimos y por la tarde, con Lexi bien despierta y activa, trataba de convencer a Edward de que el disfraz de zanahoria era la mejor opción para nuestra niña.

―No debiste gastar en otro disfraz, el de Andrew es perfecto para Lexi, este solo va a incomodarla con tantos holanes y el tul a su alrededor.

Comenté divertida, mientras él examinaba desde cada ángulo posible el pequeño disfraz, que incluso tenía integrado un par de alas de tela. No iba a negar que era lindo, pero Lexi era solo un bebé, y probablemente el tul solo le estorbaría y causaría comezón en su piel.

―Lexi es una pequeña hada, no un horrible vegetal― contestó.

―El disfraz de zanahoria es perfecto para ella, además luce como una pequeña zanahoria con la ropa naranja que elegiste para ella cuando vino a casa.

Mencioné, recordando la conversación con Andrew.

―Me niego a que mi bebé sea un vegetal tan detestable. Puede ser una naranja o una mandarina si quieren.

Rodé los ojos y lo dejé seguir creyendo que Lexi se dejaría poner de buena gana aquel vestido. Ella había amado el peluche de zanahoria, por lo que podía imaginarme claramente lo que resultaría de esta situación.

Tal como lo había previsto, Edward intentó vestirla con el disfraz de hada, pero ella se sentía incómoda con tanto tul a su alrededor, por lo que comenzó a llorar.

―Eh… no llores Lexi, te ves preciosa en tu disfraz― dijo Edward, tratando de consolarla.

Pero los ojitos azules de nuestra niña lo veían como suplicando que le quitara el vestido.

―Ella quiere su disfraz de zanahoria― comenté divertida.

―Es una bebé, no puede saber aún la diferencia entre uno y otro, además, es cuestión de tiempo, para que se adapte a usarlo― dijo él, negándose a quitarle el vestido.

Decidí darle el beneficio de la duda durante algunos minutos, pero Lexi seguía llorando, y tironeando del tul morado del vestido, mientras Edward intentaba consolarla sin obtener resultado.

―Suficiente― dije.

Tomé a mi bebé de los brazos de su padre y rápidamente le quité el vestido de hada, su traje de zanahoria estaba listo para que lo usara, por lo que no dudé en colocarle primero el conjunto naranja y por encima el disfraz.

Ella lucía complacida cuando la volví a tomar entre mis brazos, usando su acolchado y mullido disfraz, el gorro en su cabeza, lejos de molestarla, la hacía levantar sus manitas para tocarlo, fascinada con la textura de la tela y el tul verde que la coronaba.

―No va a querer sacarse ese disfraz ¿Verdad?

Preguntó Edward, haciendo un gesto de desagrado que a mí me resultó muy gracioso.

―Aun es pequeña para eso, pero sin duda se siente atraída por el color y la comodidad de su traje― comenté.

― ¿Por qué Andrew tuvo que enviarle el disfraz de zanahoria? ― continuó protestando.

―Porque ella es nuestra pequeña zanahoria, cariño, deberías comenzar a resignarte, porque parece ser que ella amará serlo.

Frunció el ceño y resopló. Pero su gesto se dulcificó en cuanto Lexi estiró sus manitas hacia él.

―Muy bien, pequeña vegetal, trabajaremos en tus gustos muy pronto, pero por ahora, creo que es tiempo de ir a dar un paseo por el vecindario del tío Mike.

Revisé el contenido de la pañalera, cerciorándome de que tuviéramos todo lo necesario, estaba en eso cuando escuchamos la puerta principal abrirse.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ― escuchamos la voz de nuestra hija mayor llamándonos.

Sonreímos complacidos de tener a Carlie en casa, por primera vez en lo que para nosotros era mucho tiempo.

―Enseguida bajamos, cariño― respondió Edward, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Salimos de la habitación de Lexi con todas las cosas y nuestra niña en los brazos de Edward, al bajar a la planta baja encontramos a nuestra hija en el vestíbulo, con una maleta a su lado.

― ¿Interrumpo algo? ― preguntó ella.

Yo negué con una sonrisa y avancé a paso rápido para envolverla entre mis brazos. Ella aceptó mi abrazo, devolviéndolo con cariño, podía sentir la sonrisa en su rostro. Mi pequeña Lee-lee estaba en casa.

―Hola cariño― saludé, dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Edward carraspeó divertido al ver que no soltaba a nuestra hija.

―Yo también quiero abrazar a mi niña― dijo él.

Entonces la solté, ella se dirigió a su padre, al verlo con Lexi la sentí tensarse, y la sonrisa que me había dado minutos antes, disminuyó un poco.

―Ven pequeña, dejemos que papá salude a tu hermana― dije, tomando a Lexi entre mis brazos.

Carlie se había mostrado abierta a la idea de su hermana, pero ella siempre había sido la pequeñita de su padre, su ojito derecho y por quien él babeaba, sabía que había un poco de celos en ella.

Edward la envolvió en un abrazo, y la sonrisa de nuestra hija volvió cuando su padre dejó un beso en su cabello.

―No creas que nos desagrada tu presencia, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensamos que estarías ocupada en Nueva York― preguntó Edward, unos momentos después.

―No tenía clases hasta el lunes y le pedí a una compañera que me sustituyera mañana en el trabajo, así que pensé en venir de visita. ¿Eso está bien con ustedes? No quiero interrumpir o arruinar nada, sé que debí llamar pero todo fue tan rápido…

―Todo está perfecto, cariño, sabes que nosotros esperamos con ansias tus visitas y las de Andrew― le dije, tranquilizándola un poco.

Ella sonrió agradecida, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que no era la única razón por la que había venido. Lo dejé pasar, sabiendo que si había venido hasta Seattle, pronto estaría lista para decirnos a mí o a su padre.

― ¿Estaban yendo a algún lado? ― preguntó.

―Quedamos de ir con tu tío Mike y los niños a dar una vuelta por su vecindario para pedir dulce o truco por un rato― comentó Edward.

―Puedes venir con nosotros si no estás cansada, seguro que Lou y Tanya estarán por ahí también y se alegrarán de verte.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. ―De acuerdo.

―Bueno, y antes de salir― llamé su atención ― Carlie, conoce oficialmente a Lexi, dile hola a Carlie, bebé.

La sonrisa de Carlie vaciló un poco, pero finalmente sonrió con un poco más de confianza y estiró sus brazos hacia Lexi, en una clara invitación para cargarla. Mi pequeña zanahoria la veía con interés y curiosidad, la reconocía de las video llamadas, pero se mostraba tan tímida como con su tío Jasper. Finalmente decidió que podía darle una oportunidad y aun curiosa y tímida dejó que Carlie la sostuviera.

―Hola Lexi… soy Carlie ¿Me recuerdas?... a veces te veo en la pantalla de la computadora o el teléfono.

Lexi solo la observaba intrigada, pero de repente frunció el ceño y comenzó a sollozar. Carlie trató de calmarla pero no funcionó, así que me la entregó.

―Creo que no le agrado tanto― comentó Carlie con una mueca.

―Es un poco tímida cuando quiere, seguro que pronto estará sobre ti.

Dijo Edward, colocando una mano en el hombro de nuestra hija mayor para tranquilizarla.

―Sí, seguro, entonces ¿Iremos a ver al tío Mike y James?

Nosotros asentimos y dejamos su maleta al pie de las escaleras, después Edward la subiría a la habitación de Carlie; en el auto, Carlie pidió ir al frente con su padre, por lo que yo me quedé atrás con Lexi.

El camino a casa de Mike fue entretenido, Carlie nos contaba lo que hacía en su puesto como becaria, además de algunas anécdotas de Nueva York con sus amigos.

Cuando llegamos al vecindario de la familia de Mike, él y Zhao salieron a nuestro encuentro.

― ¡Tía Bella!

Gritó el pequeño de nueve años, él era el mayor de la pareja de hermanos que habían adoptado mis amigos, ambos hermanos mantuvieron sus nombres de origen chino y adoptaron el apellido Hunter, que pertenecía a la familia de James.

― ¡Hola Zhao! ¡Luces terrorífico en ese disfraz! ― él estaba vestido de zombi y realmente se notaba el esfuerzo de sus padres en el disfraz.

― ¡Gracias tía!

Respondió él y se alejó para saludar a Carlie y Edward.

Enseguida saludé a Mike, quien se alegró de saber que Carlie estaba de visita y enseguida la envolvió en un abrazo apretado. Cuando entramos a la casa, Lou y Tanya ya estaban ahí también, conversando con James y elogiando el vestido de princesa que Mei, la hermana menor de Zhao, estaba usando para Halloween.

Los saludamos a todos y conversamos con ellos, todos estaban encantados con Lexi y su traje de zanahoria, Mei incluso quería que el año entrante los tres pequeños de la casa se disfrazaran de alguna fruta o vegetal. Carlie, Lou y Tanya se enfrascaron en una plática sobre las aventuras de mi hija en Nueva York, a la que pronto se unió James, encantado con las anécdotas de Carlie.

Pronto comenzó a oscurecer, así que decidimos que era hora de salir a dar una vuelta con los chicos cuando Zhao comenzó a insistir. Antes de salir, los sentamos a los tres en uno de los sillones de la sala y les tomamos unas cuantas fotografías. Y como Edward se había proclamado el encargado de llevar a Lexi durante el recorrido, les tomé unas cuantas fotos juntas, las cuales envié de inmediato a Andrew, quien me respondió con un montón de caritas riendo.

Lou y Tanya se despidieron porque habían hecho planes como las solteras del grupo, ambas querían ir a bailar y habían invitado a Carlie, pero ella declino la oferta diciendo que estaba un poco cansada.

Habíamos recorrido solo tres casas cuando Carlie se enganchó a mi brazo y recargó su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras observábamos cómo Mei y Zhao tocaban la cuarta puerta para pedir dulce o truco.

― ¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos con Andrew en Halloween? ― preguntó ella.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Yo había confeccionado cada uno de sus disfraces desde que tuvieron edad para pedir uno.

―Cómo olvidarlo.

―Extraño un poco esos días, todo era más fácil― comentó ella.

Entonces entendí lo que trataba de decirnos, ella nos extrañaba. Tanto como nosotros a ella.

― ¿Qué te parece si salimos por ahí mañana? Tu padre puede quedarse con Lexi y nosotras tendremos un día de chicas, como en los viejos tiempos.

― ¿De verdad? ― preguntó ella.

―Por supuesto, extraño mucho a mi pequeña y debo aprovechar ahora que estas aquí.

Ella sonrió, y me envolvió en un abrazo. ―Si mami, vamos.

*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Edward nos despedía en la entrada de la casa, con Lexi medio dormida en sus brazos, había quedado con Carlie para salir a desayunar juntas. Mi hija se notaba más alegre que ayer por la noche.

―Entonces dime ¿Cómo es la convivencia con Anges? ― le pregunté.

Agnes era su compañera de casa, pues aunque los departamentos en los que vivían nuestros hijos eran propiedad nuestra, Carlie buscó una compañera de casa con la cual convivir.

―Ella es muy linda, aunque casi no está en casa últimamente, se la pasa con su novio.

― ¿Y qué me cuentas tú? ¿Hay algún chico de tu interés?

Ella se sonrojó, siempre había tenido confianza con mis hijos para hablar del tema que fuera, y quería pensar que ellos me contaban cualquier cosa que fuera relevante en sus vidas, por eso el sonrojo en las mejillas de mi hija me sorprendió, pues en ninguna de las llamadas o correos había mencionado a un chico.

No intenté presionarla, sabía que ella me lo diría.

―Hubo… bueno, no fue nada importante, lo conocí en los primeros días en la universidad, pero él era un Senior y yo una chica de nuevo ingreso. Él se fue a estudiar a Londres hace un año.

―Ah… cariño, lo siento de verdad, pero siempre ocurren por algo las cosas, además, eres muy joven, tal vez pronto encuentres a alguien más.

Ella sonrió, pero podía ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

Pronto llegamos al centro de la ciudad, donde había reservado un lugar en nuestro spa favorito, quería consentir a mi niña mientras la tuviera en casa.

― ¿De verdad lograste encontrar un lugar? ― preguntó sorprendida, cuando entramos al aparcamiento del lugar.

Le guiñe un ojo. ―Lo que sea por mi niña.

Ella sonrió y después de dejar el auto para que pudieran acomodarlo en el amplio estacionamiento subterráneo, subimos al primer piso, donde se encontraba la recepción.

―Hola, tenemos una reservación para dos a nombre de Isabella Cullen.

Indiqué a la chica que estaba en el mostrador. Ella asintió y buscó en la computadora.

―Efectivamente, justo a tiempo para comenzar― comentó ella, tomó el teléfono a su lado y marcó un numero ―la señora Cullen y su hija llegaron― anunció, asintió y colgó el teléfono ― enseguida viene mi compañera por ustedes.

Ambas le agradecimos y pronto llegó a nuestro encuentro otra chica del staff, quien nos llevó a un camerino para cambiarnos por nuestros trajes de baño y un par de suaves batas de baño.

Permanecimos en el spa hasta pasado el mediodía, y entonces nos llevé al centro comercial a tomar un almuerzo un poco más consistente que los bocadillos del spa y después de compras.

―Extrañaba esto, mami― comentó ella, mientras paseábamos por las tiendas.

―Yo también cariño, muchísimo.

Ella sonrió y seguimos conversando mientras buscábamos entre las perchas de ropa.

― ¿Cómo tomó Andrew el que los medios dijeran que Lexi era suya? ― preguntó.

Suspiré. ―Ya sabes cómo es tu hermano, dijo que mientras nosotros superamos la verdad, todo estaba bien.

― ¿Y Eliza no se enojó? ― insistió.

―No sabría decirte, pero lo dudo, Eliza es una buena chica.

―Lo es, a veces hablo con ellos por Skype y nos escribimos muy seguido en WhatsApp, ella quería visitarme pronto en Nueva York, dice que siempre ha querido ir a la gran manzana.

―Me alegro que se lleven tan bien, tal vez ella será tu siguiente hermana― bromé.

Ella sonrió divertida.

―! Oh, no! Yo dudo que el pequeño Andrew se comprometa en el futuro cercano

Reí con ella, sabiendo que era cierto.

― ¿De verdad te agrada la idea de que hayamos adoptado a Lexi? ― le pregunté después de un rato.

Ella se quedó callada unos minutos, meditando su respuesta, su ceño se encontraba fruncido como siempre que estaba concentrada en algo importante.

―No me desagrada la idea, cuando era pequeña siempre quise una hermana con quien jugar, Andrew estaba bien, pero lo único que hacía era querer jugar en el jardín a cavar en la tierra o a operar a mis muñecas― comentó haciendo una mueca, a lo que yo me reí, recordando a mis hijos cuando eran pequeños― yo quería a alguien que jugara conmigo y mis muñecas o con el juego de té. Amaba cuando tú jugabas conmigo y teníamos días solo de chicas. Lexi… bueno, es muy… raro, el cómo se han dado las cosas, creí que al volver a casa sería tal como era antes, pero ahora está ella ahí, creo que un necesito procesarlo bien.

Asentí, entendiendo sus palabras. No era fácil ser casi un adulto y tener una hermana pequeña de la noche a la mañana.

― ¿Y qué te parecería ir conmigo a la Fashion Week de Milan este año? Claro que podemos organizarnos para que asistas conmigo a la de Nueva York también.

Le pregunte, cambiando de tema totalmente. Presentía que ella necesitaba saber que nuestro cariño por ella no había cambiado solo por tener a Lexi en nuestras vidas ahora.

― ¿De verdad me dejarás acompañarte? ― preguntó sorprendida.

Asentí con una sonrisa ―Sería muy bueno, estaré un poco ocupada, pero trataré de liberar mi agenda todo lo que pueda para que podamos tener una especie de viaje madre e hija ¿Qué tal suena eso?

― ¡Suena perfecto! Pero… creo que deberíamos discutirlo con papá primero…

La observé con el ceño fruncido.

―No creo que tu padre se oponga.

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a examinar una falda que estaba a su alcance.

―Esta es bonita― comentó, volviendo a cambiar de tema.

Lo deje pasar y asentí con una sonrisa, sugiriéndole que se la probara.

*/*/*/*/*

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde llegamos a la casa, me sorprendió ver un auto desconocido estacionado en la acera frente a nuestra propiedad. Pero no le di importancia y metí el auto al garaje.

Entramos a la casa con las bolsas de ropa que habíamos comprado, Carlie venía contándome sobre un día en el que uno de sus amigos había tropezado de manera muy graciosa mientras paseaban por central park, ella venía tan centrada en la historia que no se dio cuenta que había dos personas extrañas a lado de su padre en nuestra sala.

―… y entonces todos nos reímos de Alex, te juro mami que si lo hubieras visto… oh…

Ella se detuvo cuando notó que no avanzábamos más y de los dos pares de ojos que nos observaban.

En el sofá para dos personas se encontraban un hombre y una mujer que no había visto nunca, pero sus miradas curiosas era lo que más me intrigaba. La mujer tenía el cabello corto y en un tono castaño más claro que el mío, sus ojos color avellana me observaban a detalle, mientras que el hombre de cabello oscuro y barba de candado me observaba con curiosidad, pero lo que me sorprendió y me hizo temer fue el color azul de aquellos ojos que me devolvían la mirada.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Hola a todas! ¿Quiénes creen que sean este par de personas nuevas? ¿Alguna sospecha? ¿Qué me dicen de la repentina aparición de Carlie?

Les pido mil disculpas por tardar mucho en actualizar, pero la universidad de verdad me tenía saturada, ahora con la cuarentena no es muy diferente porque tengo trabajos hasta para no dormir, pero me he propuesto actualizar lo más que pueda.

Espero que en estos tiempos difíciles todas se encuentren a salvo en sus hogares, y que su familia también esté de lo mejor. Esperemos que pronto acabe esta situación y logremos salir adelante.

Muchas gracias a: **Pam Malfoy Black, marieisahale, saraipineda44, Jenni98isa, LizMaratzza, keith86, Keniie Masen, Luisa huiniguir, Maribel 1925, Isabelfromnowon, miop, patymdn, , krisr0405, sandy56, Diana2GT, tulgarita, .98, Tata XOXO, Tina Lightwood, Leah De Call, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Jade HSos, mariees, Alejandra1987 (releí el capítulo anterior y si era un poco confuso, pero ya está arreglado, ajusté unas cuantas palabras y con el paso de los capítulos sabremos más de ellos!) Alexandra Nash, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, liduvina, dany16, kaja0507, NarMaVeg, Maricoles, Rocio, Pili, LOQUIBELL, Guest, Kimm, Esal, Guest, Mar91, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Melany, Zellideth76, Lore 562, Cinti77 y Jenni98isa. Muchisimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, amo leer cada palabra 3 **

¡Besos a todas!

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!


	5. Capítulo 4

Little carrot

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 4* Respuestas

En el sofá para dos personas se encontraban un hombre y una mujer que no había visto nunca, pero sus miradas curiosas era lo que más me intrigaba. La mujer tenía el cabello corto y en un tono castaño más claro que el mío, sus ojos color avellana me observaban a detalle, mientras que el hombre de cabello oscuro y barba de candado me observaba con curiosidad, pero lo que me sorprendió y me hizo temer fue el color azul de aquellos ojos que me devolvían la mirada.

Ambos debían tener casi mi edad y la de Edward, tal vez menos, pero me preocupaba la razón por la cual se encontraban hoy en mi casa.

―Buenas tardes…

Salude, sonando más a una pregunta que a un saludo.

Ellos se levantaron de los lugares que estaban ocupando en uno de los sofás de nuestra sala, Edward los imitó, extendiendo su mano hacia mí. La tomé sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

― ¿Cariño? ― dijo Edward a Carlie, quien nos observaba sin saber cómo reaccionar ― ¿Podrías vigilar a Lexi por un rato? Está dormida y no te dará muchos problemas.

Pidió Edward, nuestra hija asintió dudosa, pero tomó las bolsas que tenía en mis manos.

―Con permiso― se excusó ella, saliendo de la habitación.

Solo cuando escuché el clic de la puerta en la planta alta, me sentí con la suficiente confianza de dar un paso adelante y enterarme por fin lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

― ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, haciéndoles señas para que volvieran a tomar asiento, mientras yo misma tomaba mi lugar a lado de Edward.

― ¿Eres Isabella Forester? ― preguntó el hombre de repente.

―No he usado ese apellido en un poco más de veinte años, pero si, lo soy ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Contesté aún más confundida. Hoy en día, para aquellos que me conocían por trabajo o de manera personal, era Isabella Cullen, no había vuelto a ocupar el apellido Forester en mucho tiempo.

Edward tomó mi mano y le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

El desconocido me daba una mirada incrédula, como alguien a quien le dicen que ha ganado la lotería, que hubiera visto un fantasma, y como si finalmente un peso saliera de sus hombros, todo a la vez, era frustrante.

Más frustrante era ver aquellos ojos que tanto me recordaban a los de Lexi y no obtener explicaciones.

― ¿Puedo saber qué está ocurriendo? ― pregunté de nuevo, un poco enfadada.

―Lo siento, es solo que no puedo creerlo…

Murmuró el hombre, quitando una lágrima traicionera de su rostro. Yo aún seguía sin entender nada.

―Mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy, y he estado buscándote por un largo rato, Isabella, tienes que ayudarme.

La sorpresa se reflejó en mi rostro cuando el hombre, Emmett, soltó estas últimas palabras.

― ¿Te conozco de algún sitio? ― pregunté confundida.

La mujer, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, le dirigió una mirada a Emmett y tomó la palabra.

―Soy Charlotte McCarthy, esposa de Emmett, siento que estemos invadiendo tu casa y tu vida de esta manera, pero todo tiene una explicación.

Comenzó a decir ella, Charlotte inspiraba confianza, así que asentí, incitándola a continuar.

―Verás, mi suegra necesita un trasplante y ninguno de sus hijos es compatible con ella, por eso estamos aquí.

La observé sin acabar de entender su punto.

―No entiendo, sé que hay una red de donadores, mi esposo y yo lo somos, pero tengo entendido que no funciona de esta manera…

―Isabella, te buscamos porque eres mi hermana, y posiblemente la única que puede salvar a nuestra madre― dijo Emmett, dejándome sin palabras.

De inmediato mi cuerpo se tensó, Edward pareció intuirlo, porque de inmediato volvió a apretar mi mano y colocó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, entendiendo lo que esto significaba para mí.

― ¿Cómo…? ― balbuceé ― ¿Cómo sabes que soy tu hermana?

―Yo tampoco sabía que tenía una hermana, hasta que hace tres meses mis padres tuvieron un accidente, mi padre murió en el acto, nuestra madre estuvo un mes en coma, con el accidente y las altas dosis de medicamentos provocaron que ahora su hígado este fallando, pero ni mi hermana ni yo somos compatibles para un trasplante, nuestros hijos son muy pequeños para ser donantes… y entonces fue cuando ella dijo que había tenido una hija antes de que yo naciera y me pidió que te buscara.

― ¿Y cómo están seguros de que mi esposa es esta niña? ― preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

―Mi madre me dijo que la había dejado en un orfanato católico en un pueblito de la península de Olimpic, fui al lugar y pregunté por una bebé abandonada en el año y condiciones que mi madre describió, las monjitas al principio se negaban a darme cualquier tipo de información, fue hasta que les conté que mi madre podía morir que me dijeron tu nombre, Isabella Forester― explicó Emmett.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el año en que llegue al orfanato de Forks, yo había sido la única bebé abandonada, no había nada conmigo a excepción de la ropa que vestía y una ligera manta que me protegía contra el clima lluvioso de Forks.

Incluso las monjitas me habían dado un nombre y apellido por el lugar donde se ubica el orfanato, justo a mitad de un denso bosque.

―No creo que eso sean pruebas suficientes para decir que mi esposa es su hermana― escuché la voz de Edward.

Yo estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, luchando con la parte de mí que quería levantarse y abrazar al hombre frente a mí… a mi hermano, y la otra parte que me decía que de no haber ocurrido ese accidente, probablemente nunca hubiera sabido que tenía una familia biológica, que solo el interés había traído hoy a Emmett hasta mi casa.

Mi cabeza era un lio en este momento, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí, solo sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor y su voz a lo lejos pronunciando mi nombre antes de caer en la inconciencia.

*/*/*/*/*

Cuando abrí los ojos, descubrí que estaba en la cama que compartía con mi esposo, los grandes ventanales me dejaron ver que era de noche, Carlie estaba recostada junto a mí dormida, su mano sostenía la mía aun en sus sueños y una cobija blanca nos cubría a ambas.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y aparté un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Echaba mucho de menos estos momentos con mis hijos.

Pronto vi a Edward entrar a la habitación con Lexi en sus brazos, mi niña menor estaba cansada y a punto de sucumbir al sueño por la mirada soñolienta en sus ojitos. Ella me extendió sus bracitos, abriendo y cerrando sus manitas, por lo que me incorporé un poco, tratando de no perturbar el sueño de mi niña grande.

Tomé a Lexi entre mis brazos, y enterré mi rostro en su pequeño cuello de bebé, absorbiendo su olor.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó Edward, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

―Aún tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, ¿Qué pasó? ― pregunté.

Él frunció el ceño, claramente enojado.

―Te desmallaste, afortunadamente estabas sentada junto a mí y pude sostenerte― explicó vagamente.

― ¿Y Emmett y Charlotte?

―Querían esperar a que despertaras, pero les pedí que se fueran, dejaron un número telefónico para que los llamaras cuando te sintieras mejor.

Asentí pensativa, y simplemente me dediqué a acariciar el suave cabello de mi bebé mientras meditaba sobre lo que había ocurrido hoy.

Mi mirada se posó directamente en Carlie, quien aún dormía junto a mí.

―No quiso dejarte cuando te vio inconsciente en el sofá― comentó Edward en un susurro ―creo que nunca la había visto tan asustada… creo que yo no había estado tan asustado desde que nacieron los chicos.

Sonreí un poco, y cerré los ojos recordando esos años, ambos éramos jóvenes, anhelábamos a nuestros chicos, pero teníamos ese miedo que todo padre siente al ver nacer a sus hijos.

Lo único que sabía entonces, era que yo nunca podría abandonarlos como mi madre hizo conmigo. No conocía la historia porque no se me había permitido conocerla, pero yo nunca podría repetirla.

― ¿Mami? ― escuché la voz adormilada de Carlie.

Abrí los ojos y le sonreí, ella me respondió con una sonrisa vacilante y se incorporó en la cama, solo para arrojar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y empezar a sollozar.

Edward tomó a una Lexi dormida de mis brazos y me hizo señas de que iría a dejar a nuestra niña a su habitación.

― ¿Carlie? ― pregunté, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Sus sollozos aumentaron y mi hombro comenzó a humedecerse. ― ¿Lee-lee? ― pregunté de nuevo, sabiendo que aunque ella lo negaba, amaba ser llamada de esa manera.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso― rogó entre medio del llanto.

―Mírame, cariño― le pedí.

Ella se separó de mí a regañadientes, y sus ojitos rojos por el llanto me devolvieron la mirada.

―Estoy bien― aseguré.

Sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los míos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

―Tenía tanto miedo mami, tu siempre has sido quien se mantiene fuerte para todos nosotros, y verte ahí… no quiero que te pase nada nunca.

Sonreí y volví a enredar mis brazos a su alrededor. Ella me soltó minutos después, y en su mirada había muchas preguntas.

― ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ― preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiré. ―Aparentemente, él era mi hermano y su esposa.

Carlie me observó confundida, y vi en su mirada que muchas más preguntas estaban formulándose en su mente.

― ¿Y qué hacían aquí? ¿Por qué te busca ahora?

―Al parecer, su madre… mi madre biológica sufrió un accidente y necesita un donador.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por eso recurrieron a ti? ¡No puede!

―Cariño, creo que tu madre necesita descansar, ¿Por qué no seguimos con la conversación por la mañana? ― intervino Edward, entrando a nuestro dormitorio.

Carlie, aun con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de indignación, asintió. Rápidamente dejó un beso en mi mejilla, abrazándome y susurrando un _te quiero_, para después ponerse de pie y repetir el proceso con su padre, quien le dio una sonrisa y le deseo buenas noches.

En cuanto Carlie abandonó la habitación, Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él, sus ojos se cerraron por un minuto y suspiró con cansancio.

― ¿Te sientes mejor? ― preguntó él y yo asentí.

― ¿Estuvieron aquí por mucho tiempo, antes de que llegáramos? ― pregunté, refiriéndome a Emmett y a su esposa.

Él se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a mí, dejó un beso en mi frente y puso su brazo a mí alrededor antes de responder.

―Solo por unos diez minutos, ellos llegaron preguntado por Isabella Forester, dijeron que tenían algo importante que hablar contigo― comentó ―pensé que era algo sobre tu trabajo y los dejé entrar, estaba preguntándoles sus nombres cuando ustedes llegaron.

Ambos estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hoy.

― ¿Qué harías tú? ― pregunté.

Él entendió perfectamente a lo que me refería.

―No lo sé. Yo haría lo que fuera por mi madre, si ella necesitara un trasplante no dudaría en ser el donador y estoy seguro de que nuestros hijos tampoco lo dudarían si se tratara de ti, yo daría mi vida por ti; pero son situaciones diferentes, creo que tienes que pensarlo bien y tal vez hablar con ella, pero tomes la decisión que tomes, estaré ahí para ti.

Le sonreí agradecida y me recosté en su pecho, él siempre tenía las palabras correctas para cada situación.

―Creo que tienes razón, necesito pensarlo, hablaré con Emmett la semana que entra y veré que tan urgente es el trasplante.

El asintió y dejó un suave beso en mis labios.

―Creo que por hoy ha sido mucho, deberíamos descansar.

Asentí de acuerdo y ambos nos separamos para colocarnos nuestra ropa para dormir, me sentía tan agotada mentalmente que en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada, me perdí en la inconciencia.

Por la mañana, los gritos en la planta baja me despertaron, eso y el llanto de Lexi desde su habitación, a mi lado no se encontraba Edward y el reloj en mi mesa de noche marcaba las ocho y quince.

Rápidamente salí de la cama, tomé mi bata y colocándome unas sandalias afelpadas de andar por casa, caminé en dirección a la habitación de Lexi, ella sollozaba en su cuna. La tomé en brazos y rápidamente cambié su pañal, y aun en su pijama rosa, la llevé conmigo a la planta baja, donde los gritos continuaban.

―_Necesito hablar con ella, convencerla de ayudar a su madre― _hablaba la voz que reconocí como Emmett.

―_Ya le dije que no molestare a mi mamá solo porque usted lo exige_― contestó Carlie, claramente molesta ―_tiene que irse de mi casa, como justo ahora_.

―_Ayer dejó un número, señor McCarthy, cuando mi esposa lo considere oportuno, lo llamará_― habló Edward esta vez.

― ¡Ustedes no entienden! ¡Necesito que ella hable conmigo! ― discutió Emmett.

―Si lo que quiere es convencerme de ayudar a _su_ madre, señor McCarthy, déjeme decirle que no logrará nada importunando a mi familia y apareciendo en mi puerta a las siete de la mañana demandando verme.

Hablé, haciéndome notar una vez que bajé la escalera con Lexi en mis brazos, mi bebé estaba ajena a todo a su alrededor solamente succionando su manita en clara señal de que estaba hambrienta, y lloraría si no a alimentaba pronto.

―Déjame hablar contigo, solo quiero diez minutos― pidió él.

Carlie iba a contestarle, pero intervine primero.

―Carlie, ¿Te molestaría alimentar a tu hermana? Tengo que solucionar esto― le pedí.

Ella asintió, dándole una dura mirada a Emmett, nunca la había visto actuar así, mi niña era una persona tranquila y sumamente cariñosa, pero me alegraba saber que podía pelear por los que amaba. Ella caminó hasta mí y le entregué a Lexi, quien lo único que quería era ser alimentada.

―Deberías ayudarla― le sugerí a Edward.

Él me preguntó con la mirada si estaba segura de quedarme sola con Emmett, a lo que yo asentí y él siguió a nuestras chicas a la cocina.

Entonces me ajusté la bata y caminé hasta cerrar la puerta que permanecía abierta.

―Sígame.

Le pedí, y sin molestarme a asegurarme de que me seguía, caminé hasta el despacho de Edward y le indiqué que tomara asiento mientras yo hacía lo mismo en la silla giratoria de mi marido, enfrentándolo.

― ¿Qué tan severa es la lesión de su madre? ― pregunté.

―Apenas comienza a desarrollarse, pero su médico dijo que la mejor opción y la más viable es un trasplante, ella entró a la red.

―Entonces no es urgente, entiendo que pueden pasar años antes de que ella reciba el trasplante, y si ya está en la red ¿Para qué buscarme? ― cuestioné.

―Nuestra madre dijo que ella había hecho algunas cosas por ti y no tendrías que negarte, dijo que era más fácil recurrir a su hija que quitarle la oportunidad a alguien más en la lista.

Lo miré totalmente confundida.

―A menos que_ su_ madre haya sido benefactora del orfanato donde me abandonó, no entiendo que pudo haber hecho ella por mí como para aceptar ser su donadora.

Él frunció el ceño confundido.

―Pensé que la conocías de alguna manera, ella me habló de ti como si se conocieran, me envió al orfanato solo para corroborar que eras su hija, cuando me envió a su casa para buscar la dirección del orfanato, encontré una carpeta con recortes del periódico de notas sobre ti, tu trabajo, tu boda…

―Señor McCarthy, seguramente sabrá entonces que soy conocida en los medios, mi historia fue contada en muchos periódicos cuando mi carrera despegó, tal vez su madre se dio cuenta que yo era la bebé que abandonó, tal vez le mintió y no soy esa niña, aunque no sabría decirle el motivo por el cual coleccionó esos recortes, porque como lo notará, no tengo idea ni del nombre de _su_ madre.

Eso lo dejó sin palabras. Él se veía como un niño perdido.

―Creo que lo justo sería hacer una prueba de ADN y dependiendo de los resultados, pensaré si quiero ser la donadora de una persona que me abandonó sin explicación alguna.

El asintió, aun perdido en sus pensamientos. Entonces se levantó y musitó un _lo siento_ antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

―Su nombre es René― dijo, antes de salir.

*/*/*/*/*

Al día siguiente, Carlie se negaba a volver a Nueva York, estaba preocupada por irse y dejarnos a su padre y a mi lidiar solos con el asunto de Emmett y mi supuesta familia materna.

― ¿Y si el vuelve? Tengo que estar aquí para mamá.

Ella estaba siendo terca. La entendía y agradecía que quisiera protegerme, pero su futuro estaba en juego y eso era algo con lo que no quería jugar.

―Cariño, entiendo tu punto, y te agradezco que quieras estar aquí para ayudar, pero tienes que volver a Nueva York, estas en un programa académico excelente y ni hablar de la oportunidad que tienes en las prácticas que realizas, te has ganado todo eso― hablé.

―Pero puedo transferirme a UDub o a la Universidad aquí en Seattle, eso no será ningún problema.

―Lo sé bebé, pero tienes mejores oportunidades allá y tienes que aprovecharlas, además Columbia es tu sueño, y no quiero que pongas en pausa tu vida por esto, tu padre y yo lidiaremos con lo que venga.

―Pero quiero estar aquí para ti y no es como que terminando mis estudios no tenga donde trabajar― mencionó.

En eso tenía razón, pues a diferencia de su padre, ella si quería formar parte de la empresa que habían mantenido los Cullen durante tres generaciones con excepción de Edward.

―Que tengas un lugar seguro para trabajar no quiere decir que puedes bajar tu rendimiento cariño, todo lo que te enseñen en Columbia y tu experiencia en las prácticas te serán de mucha utilidad en el futuro― dijo Edward.

Ella se quedó sin argumentos después de eso, y después de la llamada con su hermano, quien por supuesto se quejó porque Carlie había conocido primero a Lexi, ambos nos hicieron prometer que llamaríamos en cuanto yo tomara una decisión o Emmett o alguien más de esa familia apareciera, lo que ocurriera primero.

― ¿Carlie? ― pregunté, tocando la puerta semi-abierta de su habitación ― ¿Estas lista?

Al abrir su puerta, la encontré doblando ropa dentro de su maleta.

― ¿Segura que estarás bien? ― preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sonreí y entré a su habitación, tomando asiento a los pies de su cama.

―Estoy segura, tu padre, Lexi y tus abuelos están aquí por si ocurre algo, sería maravilloso que Andrew y tú estuvieran aquí también, pero ustedes están iniciando su vida, no puedo dejar que la pongan en pausa por algo como esto.

Ella parecía pensativa, pero asintió. Entonces escuché como Lexi comenzó a sollozar, iba a levantarme para verla, pero Edward gritó por el pasillo que él iría a verla.

―Papá la quiere mucho ¿No es así?

Preguntó ella, mientras escuchábamos cómo Edward hablaba con Lexi y esta se tranquilizaba. Observé el rostro de mi hija, pero ella tenía esa expresión pensativa que no lograba descifrar.

―Ambos la amamos tanto como cuando ustedes llegaron a nuestras vidas― contesté.

― ¿Por qué decidieron adoptarla? ― preguntó curiosa.

―Cuando llegó aquí, ella era una pequeña cosita tan indefensa que no sabíamos qué hacer, pero cuando la abracé, creo que se sintió correcto, sentí la misma emoción de cuando te sostuve por primera vez en brazos a ti y a tu hermano. Creo que a tu padre le ocurrió lo mismo, la llevamos al hospital y cuando volvimos a casa sin ella, me sentía como si algo me faltara, tu padre se sentía igual, así que no hubo mucho que pensar y decidimos traerla a casa.

Le expliqué a grandes rasgos lo que había ocurrido la noche que Lexi llegó a nuestras vidas, ni ella ni Andrew habían preguntado mucho sobre el asunto, así que no era raro que Carlie lo hiciera, más porque creía que ella aún estaba un poco celosa de Lexi.

― ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran podido adoptar a Lexi? ― preguntó.

―Creo que mi corazón se hubiera roto un poco, al no saber qué destino tendría ella, eventualmente me hubiera recuperado, pero siempre la tendría en mis pensamientos, rogando porque a diferencia de muchos niños como en su momento yo lo fui, ella si encontrara una familia que la amara.

Eso pareció recordarle de dónde venía yo y corrió a abrazarme.

―Lo siento mami, no quise hacerte recordar todo eso― se disculpó.

Le devolví el abrazo sonriendo. ―No te disculpes cariño, tú no tienes la culpa de la vida que me tocó, y soy feliz ahora, tengo una familia propia y a mis tres preciosos hijos a mi lado.

Ella se separó de mí y me dio una sonrisa acuosa.

― ¿Están listas, chicas? ― preguntó Edward desde el marco de la puerta, con Lexi en sus brazos.

Limpié las lágrimas del rostro de mi hija y ella sonrió, para volver junto a su maleta aun sin terminar.

―Creo que un par de minutos bastarán― contesté.

Entonces Lexi estiró sus bracitos en mi dirección y Edward no dudó en entrar en la habitación para dejarla en mis brazos. Abracé a mi bebé y dejé un par de besos en su cabecita pelirroja.

―Traje estos para Lexi, pero había olvidado dárselos antes.

Comentó Carlie, tendiéndome unas cuantas prendas de ropa y un peluche de una jirafa. Sonreí y dejé a Lexi sobre la cama un momento para tomar las cosas que Carlie me daba.

―Recuerdo que tenías una parecida cuando eras niña― comenté con una sonrisa, al observar la jirafa.

Carlie se sonrojó ― Creí que podría gustarle.

Mi vista se posó en Edward, quien sonreía y enseguida se acercó al lado de la cama que estaba vació y comenzó a ver la ropa que Carlie había traído.

―Esto es muy bonito, Carlie, tu hermana se verá preciosa en ello y apuesto a que amará la jirafa en cuanto se le pase el gusto por la zanahoria que envió Andrew― bromeó él.

Carlie sonrió divertida ―Los conseguí con lo que gano en las prácticas, pero de haber sabido lo de la zanahoria, creo que le hubiera traído un conejo.

Edward bufó, sabiendo que era el único que quería quitarle el gusto por las zanahorias a Lexi. Carlie no demoró mucho en terminar su maleta, y partimos al aeropuerto. En el auto ella tomó la iniciativa para ir atrás con Lexi, quien ya no la veía como a una extraña y le regalaba a su hermana algunas de sus sonrisas desdentadas.

La despedida fue difícil, como cada ocasión que veía a mis hijos marcharse, pero sabía que esto tenía que ocurrir para que ellos fueran personas exitosas y tuvieran el mejor futuro posible. Y siempre estaban las vacaciones.

―Cuídalos mucho Lexi, porque Andrew y yo estaremos lejos hasta las vacaciones, entonces vendremos a relevarte― dijo ella a Lexi, quien la observaba entre divertida y curiosa, como si entendiera lo que Carlie le decía.

Entonces dejó un beso en su mejilla regordeta, nos abrazó y besó a nosotros y después nos dijo adiós en su camino a la sala de espera.

*/*/*/*/*

A partir de ese día el tiempo pasó volando, Noviembre había sido un mes un poco tenso para todos, estuvimos esperando a que Emmett y su familia volvieran a aparecer en cualquier momento, pero no ocurrió.

No sabía que pesar al respecto, una parte de mi quería creer que la madre de Emmett solo buscaba ayuda y quería usarme para obtenerla, pero mi corazón me decía que Emmett podría ser mi hermano realmente, y yo no sabía nada sobre él, más que lo poco que nos contó; que estaba casado, tenía una hermana e hijos. Personas que probablemente eran mi familia también.

Intentaba no pensar en eso constantemente.

Por otra parte, Lexi finalmente era una Cullen, la adopción había sido concedida y ella era oficialmente un miembro de nuestra familia. Eso nos dio la sensación de paz que no sabíamos que estábamos buscando, pues ahora ya nadie podía quitarnos a nuestra niña.

Acción de Gracias estuvo un poco solitario, solamente cenamos en casa de Esme y Carlisle pues los chicos no habían tenido oportunidad de venir, pero nos reunimos con ellos en una video llamada antes de cenar y convivimos un poco.

Diciembre fue un poco de lo mismo, seguíamos a la espera de cualquier novedad por parte de los McCarthy, mientras que hacíamos lo posible por mantener nuestras rutinas.

En la oficina, gran parte del personal ya conocía a Lexi, ella era el centro de atención cada que nos presentábamos en el lugar, y terminábamos siempre con al menos un conjunto de ropa o zapatos nuevos para mi bebé.

Para Navidad, Andrew y Carlie volaron a Seattle para estar con la familia, en esa semana, Lexi fue el centro de atención de sus hermanos, principalmente de Andrew, quien siempre estaba junto a ella, abrazándola y mimándola. Antes de Año Nuevo, Andrew partió a Toronto, donde Eliza y algunos de sus amigos lo esperaban para pasar la festividad.

Iniciar el año, para mí siempre había significado trabajo, pues Enero se pasó entre detalles finales para presentar los diseños en la Semana de la Moda en Milan a finales de Febrero, por lo que cada día estaba más horas en la oficina y tuvimos que dejar a Lexi con sus abuelos, quienes encantados la tenían durante el día.

Tal como lo prometí, Carlie asistió conmigo a la Semana de la Moda, tuvimos unos días para madre e hija que no cambiaría por nada, y ambas terminamos con más atuendos de los que cabían en nuestras maletas. Al volver, nuestro vuelo llegó directamente a Nueva York, donde pasé un par de días más con ella y después volví a casa.

Con la llegada del mes de Marzo, me di cuenta que probablemente no sabríamos nada de Emmett o su familia en el futuro próximo y no sabía si eso me alegraba o me disgustaba.

―Podríamos buscarlo, investigar un poco sobre su familia.

Sugirió Edward, una noche después de acostar a Lexi; tal como había prometido, estaba dándome todo su apoyo en este asunto, pero yo misma no sabía lo que quería hacer.

―No sé si sea lo correcto… digo ¿Cómo es que de repente él aparece en nuestra puerta demandando que lo ayude a salvar a su madre, pero después desaparece? ¿No crees que es un poco raro? ― cuestioné.

―No voy a negarte que sus acciones dan mucho en qué pensar, pero conozco tu historia casi tan bien como tú, y sé que la manera en que Emmett contó la historia de su madre, es más que parecida a la forma en que llegaste a Forks.

―Lo sé, pero ¿Y si la mujer solo investigó mi pasado para obtener alguna ventaja?

―Es posible, pero ¿Por qué pedirte que seas donadora y después desaparecer?

Esa era la pregunta que no podía responder, por más que lo pensaba, no encontraba lógica o respuesta posible para eso.

―Podemos buscarlos, averiguar sus intenciones y después…― agregó él.

― ¿Y después…?― pregunté cuando él no terminó la oración.

―Después averiguaremos juntos cómo vamos a proceder.

Sonreí, pero negué. ―Creo que prefiero dejar las cosas como están, no creo que quiera encontrar a una persona que solo quiere una parte de mi para su propio beneficio, menos con la historia que yo conozco.

Él negó y me forcé a olvidar el tema y darle mi mejor sonrisa.

―Creo que es mejor que terminemos con el tema y nos vallamos a dormir, Lexi seguramente nos despertará temprano― sugerí.

Él asintió con una mueca, pues nuestra niña usualmente dormía ya toda la noche, pero solía despertar apenas el sol salía.

*/*/*/*/*

Dos meses después, ya estaba segura de que la visita de los McCarthy había sido una broma o algo por el estilo, no habíamos tenido noticias suyas en todo este tiempo y probablemente no las volveríamos a tener.

―Buenos días, cariño― saludó Edward, dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Era un típico lunes por la mañana, Lexi estaba sentada en su silla alta con un plato de su papilla favorita frente a ella y mi bebé no dudaba en enterrar sus manitas en ella para llevársela a la boca, por lo que Edward, ya arreglado y listo para el trabajo, solamente la saludó con un beso en su cabecita pelirroja mientras nuestra niña le regalaba una sonrisa a su padre.

―Buenos días― respondí con una sonrisa, entregándole su infaltable taza de café― el desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos.

―Gracias cariño, mientras terminas intentaré que la papilla de Lexi termine en su estómago y no en su ropa o su babero.

Sonreí, sabiendo perfectamente que Edward terminaría con alguna mancha en su camisa y tendría que subir a cambiarse cuando termináramos de desayunar.

Casi una hora después, Edward salió hacia su oficina como cada mañana laboral, mientras Lexi y yo lo despedíamos en la puerta del garaje.

― ¿Qué haremos hoy, mi pequeña zanahoria? ― le pregunté.

Sus ojitos azules me devolvieron la mirada divertidos, y sus balbuceos de bebé me dejaban ver el pequeño diente que se asomaba en su encía inferior, ella me hablaba en su idioma de bebé como si tuviéramos una conversación.

― ¿A sí? ¿Eso quieres hacer hoy?

Continué hablando con ella, mientras presionaba el botón del control remoto para cerrar la puerta del garaje.

―Bueno, pero primero debemos darte un baño y ponernos bonitas ¿Quieres?

Lexi sonrió y le hice cosquillas en su pancita, lo que provocó que sus risitas se convirtieran en carcajadas.

Nos llevé arriba a su habitación, en busca del atuendo para el día de hoy, seleccioné un pantalón blanco con diseño de flores y una blusa verde a juego, que combiné con una diadema que tenía el mismo color y diseño del pantalón, tomé su toalla y ambas fuimos al baño que había en la habitación que compartía con Edward.

Ahí ambas disfrutamos un largo baño de burbujas con las que Lexi adoraba jugar. Y después de ponernos ropa a ambas, bajé con ella a la sala, donde dejé que jugara en la alfombra con su peluche de zanahoria y algunos bloques de plástico que aún eran un poco grandes para sus manitas gorditas y pequeñitas, pero que me daban la tranquilidad de que ella no podría tragarlas por accidente.

Mientras ella jugaba y gateaba torpemente de un lado a otro de la sala, me dediqué a trabajar un poco con mi computadora. Estaba leyendo algunos de los correos de nuestros proveedores cuando escuché que el timbre sonaba, anunciando una visita.

Al ver la hora en la pantalla de la computadora me di cuenta que ya era casi medio día y no estaba esperando a nadie. Observé a mi bebé, ella reconocía el sonido del timbre y cuando estábamos solas, la llevaba conmigo para abrir la puerta, por lo que inmediatamente alzó sus manitas hacia mí, cerrando y abriendo sus palmas para enfatizar lo que quería.

Le sonreí y dejando la computadora en la mesita de centro, la tomé en brazos.

― ¿Quién será, Lexi? ¿Estabas esperando visitas? ― le pregunté en broma.

Ella se rio de mis palabras y aplaudió con sus manitas mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando abrí y frente a mí se encontraban un niño pelirrojo y una castaña adolescente, ambos llevaban una mochila escolar en sus hombros y no me imaginaba lo que hacían frente a mi puerta.

― ¿Usted es Isabella Cullen? ― preguntó la chica.

―Lo soy… pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ― pegunté confundida.

Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar mis palabras.

― ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros y salvar a mi abuela!― dijo el chico con un tono de impaciencia.

― ¡Tom! ― le riñó la chica.

*/*/*/*/*

¡Y así termina un nuevo capítulo!

Lamento no estar todo lo activa que yo quisiera en las actualizaciones y en el grupo, pero la universidad me rebasa por momentos, espero que pronto pueda tenerles un capítulo más!

Aclaración de edades de los personajes: Edward 46, Bella 45, Carlie 19, Andrew 21, con Lexi estoy basándome en la experiencia que tengo con primos y sobrinos, la verdad no sé mucho sobre bebés, al final del capítulo, Lexi tiene 8 meses. Si quieren conocer el resto de las edades de los personajes, en mi grupo de Fb hay un álbum con las fotografías y datos básicos de algunos más ;)

Quiero agradecer a ** , Pam Malfoy Black, Isabelfromnowon, krisr0405, piligm, Jenni98isa, Alejandra221196, Pancardo, Vaneaguilar, alejandra1987 **(aun no sé cuándo saldrá a la luz, pero tendremos un outtake con la razón de Edward para odiar las zanahorias),** saraipineda44, ariyasy, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Lore562, Lzdayanna, Andre22-twi, LizMaratzza, Andy55TilightOverTheMoon, tulgarita, , jupy, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, marieisahale, Salve-el-atun, patymdn, Idalia Cova, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Rocio, Guest **(Estoy tratando muchísimo de tener capítulos para ambas historias, solo que en ocasiones mi día entero es tener clases virtuales y trabajos, pero les juro que voy a tratar de subir capítulos más seguido, para ambas historias), **Cinti77, Mar91, Jimena, sandy56, Jade HSos y nydiac10 **¡Amo leer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios!

¡Besos a todas! ¡Quedémonos en casa!

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP, además encontrarán algunas cosas adicionales en una cuenta de Instagram que cree para compartir con ustedes ( astrid_cp) ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!


	6. Capítulo 5

Little carrot

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi total invención.

*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 5* Visitantes

― ¡Tienes que venir con nosotros y salvar a mi abuela!― dijo el chico con un tono de impaciencia.

― ¡Tom! ― riñó la chica.

―Creo que no estoy entendiendo quienes son ustedes ¿Podrían explicarme?

Pregunté, colocando a Lexi sobre mi cadera, mi pequeña observaba a nuestros visitantes con curiosidad, mientras la chica enviaba dagas con los ojos al pequeño Tom, entonces ella suspiró y dio un vistazo al vecindario vacío antes de responder.

― ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar? ― pidió la chica.

Lo pensé por un minuto, dudando en si debía dejar entrar a una adolescente y un niño a mi casa, pero ¿Qué daño podría ocasionar? Tampoco es que pudiera interrogarlos en la puerta.

―Entren― acepté, me moví un poco para que ambos pudieran entrar y cuando lo hicieron cerré la puerta ―síganme.

Ambos lucían tímidos ahora, aunque le daba un poco de crédito a la chica, intentaba lucir valiente y decidida, aunque podía notar cuan nerviosa se encontraba. Los lleve a la sala, donde coloqué a Lexi en su corralito junto a mí, a ella no le pareció la idea de verse encerrada y protestó, pero en cuanto le di su peluche de zanahoria olvidó sus protestas.

―Tomen asiento― indiqué los sillones frente a mí y ellos obedecieron ―Ahora si ¿Me dirán quiénes son ustedes?

El niño, Tom, iba a hablar primero pero la chica lo silenció poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

―Él es Thomas y yo soy Vera, somos tus sobrinos― respondió ella.

Creo que la sorpresa era evidente en mi rostro y tal parece que ella lucía enojada por ello.

― ¡Vamos, no puedes estar tan sorprendida! Sabes de nosotros, la abuela dijo que solo eras una perra odiosa que no quería vernos porque no tenemos tanto dinero como tú.

― ¡Vera! ― riñó Tom esta vez

Mi sorpresa se convirtió en molestia cuando entendí quiénes eran estos chicos.

―Bueno, pues si tu abuela te habla con esas palabras, estoy segura de que no quiero saber de ustedes y te pediré que no uses ese lenguaje frente a mi hija, ahora ¿Qué están haciendo aquí si tan mala imagen tienen de mí? ― cuestioné.

Ella tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, de verdad no entendía qué hacían ellos aquí, era un día de escuela así que probablemente se habían escapado o alguien los había enviado aquí.

―Estamos aquí por mi abuela, ella necesita que le dones parte de tu hígado, es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella después de lo que hizo por ti― explicó Vera.

―Así que es eso de nuevo, pensé que había sido una especie de broma o algo, pero creo que los envió Emmett ¿No es así? ¿Él es su padre?―el niño se sonrojo y se encogió en su lugar, pero a pesar de que podía ver el pánico en sus ojos, Vera no retrocedió.

― ¡Tú sabes bien quienes somos! Y ahora mismo ese no es el punto, tienes que ir con nosotros y salvar a mi abuela ¡Es tu madre! ― repuso Vera.

―Lo que tienen que hacer es ir a su casa ahora, no puedo creer que Emmett haya caído tan bajo como para enviarlos aquí.

El pequeño pelirrojo me observaba con esos ojos avellana que me recordaron inmediatamente a Charlotte, ella se veía como una buena persona cuando los conocí aquella tarde, no podía creer que dejara que sus hijos fueran utilizados de esta manera.

―Papá no nos envió―dijo Tom, interviniendo por primera vez.

― ¡Tom! ―lo regañó Vera, indicándole que callara.

― ¿Cómo que él no los envió? ¿Quién más les daría mi dirección? ― cuestioné.

Ninguno habló y Vera tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y retroceder por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Entonces Lexi comenzó a sollozar seguramente por hambre, pues casi era hora de su merienda. Tomé una respiración profunda, tratando de calmarme y continué.

―Tienen que irse chicos, si Emmett no los envió entonces hablen con él primero, yo lo hice hace meses y no volví a escuchar de él, por algo debe ser ¿Si quiera están seguros de que soy la persona que buscaban?

Tomé a Lexi de su corralito, ella estaba un poco enfadada por la poca atención que había estado recibiendo y ahora succionaba su manita como si se tratara de su chupón, clara señal de que estaba hambrienta. Me levanté con ella en brazos, dispuesta a guiar a la salida a Tom y Vera.

―No nos iremos― dijo Vera.

―No puedo seguir discutiendo con ustedes chicos, tienen que hablar con su padre para que él les aclare las cosas, no sé qué pasó después de que estuvo aquí hace unos meses, así que no soy la persona más idónea para contestar sus reclamos.

― ¿Qué hay de la abuela? ― cuestionó Tom preocupado.

―A ella también deberían pedirle algunas explicaciones, no sé qué la llevó a darles mi nombre y contarles sobre mí, pero estén seguros de una cosa, no conozco a su abuela, no tengo la menor idea de cómo luce o incluso su nombre completo, todo lo que sé es que su nombre es René porque su padre me lo comentó cuando estuvo aquí hace unos meses.

―Mientes― aseguró Vera, dándome una mirada furiosa.

―No tengo por qué mentirles, y si me permiten chicos, tengo cosas qué hacer― dije, abriendo la puerta e invitándolos a salir de la casa.

― ¡No podemos irnos! ― dijo Tom asustado.

―No, está bien Tom, nos iremos― dijo Vera, tomándolo de la mano.

Ella salió furiosa por la puerta, arrastrando a Tom con ella. Tom me dio una última mirada con la que parecía rogarme por ayuda, pero nada podía hacer para complacer lo que ellos pedían, menos por la forma en que habían llegado aquí.

Cerré la puerta y volví adentro con Lexi, quien seguía ajena a todo lo que ocurría, ella estaba hambrienta y era todo en lo que su pequeño ser podía pensar. De modo que la llevé a la cocina y la puse en su silla alta, no tenía demasiado tiempo antes de que ella comenzara a llorar, así que me apresuré a sacar un frasco de comida para bebé que guardaba para cuando salíamos con ella.

Lexi reconoció el frasco inmediatamente y de inmediato comenzó a abrir y cerrar su boquita, vocalizando el típico _am am _que hacía cuando estaba impaciente por recibir su comida. Así que tomé una de sus cucharas de plástico y comencé a alimentarla.

Ella sonreía complacida cada que un bocado llegaba a su boquita, era una pequeña comelona que capturaba toda mi atención, por lo que estaba decidida a olvidar el asunto de Tom y Vera para centrarme en Lexi.

Mi pequeña niña estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, la pelusa pelirroja que antes adornaba su cabecita ahora era una abundante mata de cabello pelirrojo, mi bebé se estaba convirtiendo en una preciosa niña demasiado pronto.

No demoramos mucho en terminar con su comida, y como ella seguía hambrienta, la dejé comiendo un trozo de plátano mientras yo verificaba los ingredientes para la comida de esta tarde, pues Edward había comenzado a llegar alrededor de las cuatro y solíamos comer juntos, de esa manera él podía pasar más tiempo con Lexi y yo podía concentrarme del todo en mi trabajo.

En cuanto Lexi terminó su plátano comenzó a bostezar, por lo que la llevé a su habitación donde limpié su rostro cubierto con residuos de la comida que había ingerido, le coloqué uno de sus pijamas y la hice dormir.

Sin duda ella era una niña buena, nunca me daba problemas para nada, si tenía sueño como ahora, simplemente comenzaba a tallarse los ojitos para que yo entendiera lo que necesitaba y en cuanto su cuerpecito tocaba la cuna, sus ojitos se cerraban y dormía al menos dos horas.

Dejé a Lexi dormida y cubierta con su manta favorita, entonces bajé de nuevo a la cocina, donde limpié lo que habíamos ocupado para su comida, había dejado los ingredientes listos para preparar la comida un poco más tarde, por lo que regresé a la sala y trabajé un poco más con algunos documentos que me habían enviado de la oficina, Tanya quería obtener mi aprobación para la compra de algunas telas nuevas con las que estaríamos experimentando en la próxima colección, y Lou quería que revisara algunos bocetos.

Al observar por la ventana, me di cuenta que había comenzado a caer una suave llovizna, por lo que tomé una de las mantas que manteníamos abajo para Lexi, cubrí mis piernas con ella y me concentré en atender los documentos que Tanya había enviado.

Casi dos horas después creí que era suficiente por ahora, la lluvia afuera había incrementado su intensidad, por lo que aumenté un poco la temperatura en la casa con ayuda del termostato y me dispuse a preparar la comida, Edward llegaría pronto y Lexi también estaría por despertar.

Estaba preparando un poco de espagueti a la boloñesa cuando escuché los balbuceos de Lexi por el monitor para bebés, bajé la intensidad de la flama en la estufa y fui por ella a su habitación.

Como siempre, ella sonrió al verme y estiró sus manitas hacia mí balbuceando en su idioma de bebé. Todos en la familia estábamos ansiosos por que comenzara a decir sus primeras palabras, Edward se la pasaba hablándole y pidiéndole que vocalizara algunas silabas, pero nuestra niña solamente reía por las caras graciosas que su padre le hacía.

Tomé a Lexi de la cuna y le coloqué un pijama un poco más abrigador del que traía, había bajado la temperatura de manera considerable para estar a mediados de abril y la lluvia no tenía para cuando terminar, la casa ya estaba un poco más cálida desde que activé el termostato, pero quería evitarle un posible resfriado.

En cuanto ella estuvo lista y calientita, bajamos de nuevo a la cocina; la volví a colocar en su silla alta y le di algunos de sus juguetes.

―Vamos a preparar la comida para papá Lexi ¿Vas a ayudarme? ― le pregunté.

Ella me observaba divertida y sonrió, mostrándome los cuatro dientes que ya tenía, le sonreí de vuelta y le entregué algunos de los juguetes que le habían dado sus abuelos por navidad.

Entonces ella era una bebé muy pequeña para usarlos, pero ahora pasaba horas entretenida con el cubo de plástico, intentando encontrar la forma correcta para depositar las figuras coloridas que acompañaban el juguete.

Era divertido verla fruncir el ceño cuando estaba concentrada en su labor, Edward decía que ella había copiado esa expresión de mí, porque aparentemente hacía lo mismo mientras trabajaba.

Mientras la observaba jugar con su cubo, terminé de preparar la comida y puse a hervir algunos vegetales para la papilla de Lexi, quien seguramente querría comer al vernos comiendo a nosotros.

Su papilla estaba casi lista cuando escuché la puerta del garaje abrirse, unos minutos después el motor del auto de Edward se apagaba y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me indicó que mi esposo estaba en casa.

― ¿Dónde están mis chicas? ― preguntó Edward en voz alta, mientras entraba a la casa desde el garaje.

El chillido emocionado de Lexi al escuchar la voz de su padre me hizo reír.

― ¡En la cocina! ― le respondí ―Llegó papá Lexi, ¿Lo extrañaste?

Le pregunté a mi bebé, quien esperaba emocionada la entrada de Edward al espacio donde nos encontrábamos. Sus ojitos iban de mí al arco de la puerta, ansiosa por verlo entrar. Él no la hizo esperar demasiado, pronto ambas lo vimos llegar a nuestro lado y tras dejar un beso en mis labios a manera de saludo, tomó a Lexi entre sus brazos, quien evidentemente estaba emocionada por verlo de nuevo.

En estos meses habíamos aprendido que Lexi era una pequeña niña de papá. Lo amaba con todo su pequeño corazón y esperaba siempre ansiosa por que él volviera del trabajo. Me alegraba ver esa interacción que tenían ambos, porque aunque él era muy unido a nuestros hijos mayores, ambos eran un poco más apegados a mí que a él, por lo que verlo tener ese vínculo con Lexi me hacía muy feliz.

―Parece que llegué a tiempo para comer― comentó Edward, aun con Lexi en sus brazos.

Ella estaba fascinada con las líneas en la corbata gris de su padre, y quería a toda costa liberarla del confinamiento que le otorgaba el clip que él usaba siempre.

―Justo a tiempo, ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte mientras pongo nuestros platos? ― sugerí ―creo que Lexi podría ahorcarte si descubre cómo sacar tu corbata del clip.

Me burlé. Él asintió riendo y antes de dejar a Lexi en su silla volvió a besarme. Cuando él salió rumbo a nuestra habitación, comencé a servir los platos y un poco de la papilla de Lexi en uno de sus platos especiales.

Últimamente ella estaba en esa etapa donde quería imitar nuestras acciones, por lo que trataba de hacer cada gesto y acción que le llamaba la atención. Una de sus favoritas era tratar de comer por su cuenta como nosotros lo hacíamos, usualmente la mayoría de la comida terminaba en la charola de su silla, en su ropa y rostro más que en su estómago, pero cada día mejoraba un poco más en su habilidad con la cuchara.

Pronto Edward bajó ya con su ropa de estar por la casa, que solo era un jean oscuro y un sweater azul, pero en sus propias palabras, mucho más cómodos que los trajes que solía vestir para trabajar.

―Llevaré los platos y a esta señorita al comedor ¿Quieres un poco de vino? ― preguntó, señalando nuestros platos.

―Sabes que nunca le digo no a una buena copa de vino― respondí con una sonrisa.

―Solo quería comprobar.

Él llevó nuestros platos y a Lexi en su silla como había dicho, por mi parte tomé un par de copas y un biberón con un poco de agua para Lexi y los seguí al comedor.

Edward había traído ya una botella de vino al comedor, por lo que él fue el encargado de servirnos un poco en ambas copas. Como predije, en cuanto empezamos a comer nuestros espaguetis, Lexi también tomó su cuchara y comenzó a tomar porciones de su papilla.

― ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Le pregunté a Edward después de unos minutos donde el único sonido en la casa eran los balbuceos de Lexi y nuestros cubiertos.

―Tranquilo para variar, solamente tuve que revisar algunas cuentas que tenía pendientes y adelantar un poco del trabajo para la semana, además de que salí un poco antes por la lluvia, no quería terminar atrapado en la autopista con la tormenta que está cayendo afuera.

―Al menos conseguiste llegar a casa, iba a llamarte si no aparecías pronto por la puerta, la lluvia está muy fuerte para ser abril.

―Sin duda es demasiado para este mes ¡Y es sorprendente que las personas estén fuera con esta tormenta! Ojala que los padres de esos chicos hayan llegado por ellos pronto.

― ¿Qué chicos? ― pregunté curiosa por su comentario.

―Una chica como de quince y un niño como de diez, estaban en la parada de autobús, ambos veían en ambas direcciones asustados y totalmente empapados podría decir― explicó.

Inmediatamente pensé en mis visitantes de esta tarde pero no creía que fuera ellos, seguramente para este momento estaban con sus padres, aunque no pude evitar preguntarle por las características de los chicos.

―Supongo que ambos iban a casa de la escuela, llevaban cada uno una mochila, ella era castaña y el niño pelirrojo, aunque su cabello más bien se veía anaranjado, los pobres seguramente corrieron hasta la parada para refugiarse de la tormenta.

― ¿Qué tan lejos estaban de aquí? ― cuestioné preocupada.

―Como unos tres kilómetros― contestó él, con el ceño fruncido ― ¿Por qué?

Ahora estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Vera y Tom.

―Alrededor del medio día tuve un par de visitantes un poco extraños― comencé a explicar, dejando el tenedor con el que estaba comiendo ―eran los hijos de Emmett, ellos vinieron aquí…

―Espera ¿Los hijos de Emmett? ― interrumpió él.

―Si, por como describiste a los chicos en esa parada de autobús, seguramente eran ellos esperando que los recogieran.

Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño, podía ver que dudaba en contarme algo, hasta que finalmente se rindió.

―No creo que fueran los hijos de Emmett, tal vez el niño si― divagó ―no te enojes mucho por favor, pero mandé a investigar a Emmett, no creo que fueran sus hijos porque ellos viven en Misuri.

Cerré un instante los ojos, procesando las palabras de mi esposo.

― ¿El nombre de uno de sus hijos es Thomas? ― pregunté.

―Lo es ¿Por qué?

No respondí, en cambio me levanté de mi lugar y caminé al armario de la entrada donde guardábamos algunos abrigos, tomé uno que me pertenecía y volví al comedor.

― ¿Cuidas de Lexi por un rato? Necesito comprobar algo― le pedí.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― cuestionó preocupado.

―Tengo que comprobar que esos chicos estén bien― expliqué, dándole un beso rápido ―Cuando vuelva hablamos ¿Si?

No lo dejé responder y salí corriendo al garaje, abrí la puerta con el control remoto, subí a mi auto y tan pronto como la puerta estuvo abierta salí al camino, presionando el botón de cerrar en el proceso.

Afuera llovía a cantaros, en las calles se estaban formado pequeñas avenidas que conducían al sistema de drenaje de la ciudad, pero el agua que se acumulaba era tanta que no daba tiempo para que esta entrara en las alcantarillas.

Me apresuré por el camino que Edward solía utilizar para volver de la empresa, afortunadamente era de doble sentido o tendría que haber dado una vuelta mucho más larga, recorrí poco más de tres kilómetros cuando identifiqué a lo lejos la única parada de autobús de la zona.

No sabía si rogar porque los chicos aun estuvieran o no en ese lugar.

La parada se encontraba del lado de la carretera donde yo conducía, por lo que apenas unos metros antes, logré ver como los chicos estaban sentados en las bancas de metal, resignados totalmente y más que húmedos.

Me detuve justo frente a ellos en la parada y bajé la ventanilla del lugar del copiloto.

― ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ― les pregunté.

Tom inmediatamente me reconoció, se veía asustado y por el movimiento errático de su cuerpo, sabía que debía estarse congelando de frío. Vera estaba molesta por la expresión en su rostro, pero con frio y empapada al igual que el niño a su lado.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ― cuestionó Vera.

―Mi esposo los vio aquí, quería creer que no eran ustedes, pero me alegro de haber salido a buscarlos, por favor díganme que sus padres están en camino― contesté.

―Mi papá no vendrá― respondió Tom, su rostro ahora se veía arrepentido y temeroso.

― ¡Tom! ―lo regaño Vera.

― ¡Es la verdad! ¡Dijiste que esto saldría bien, pero nada lo está! ― discutió el niño.

No sabía qué hacer con ellos, no podía dejarlos a su suerte en medio de la lluvia, y si Edward tenía razón y Emmett vivía en Misuri, su llegada demoraría bastante.

― ¡Silencio Tom! ¡Solo esperaremos a que llegue el maldito autobús! ― sentenció ella.

―Suban al auto― me sorprendí diciendo.

No estaba segura de que hacer después de esto, no había sabido nada de Emmett en meses y no estaba particularmente interesada en obtener una familia por parte de mi supuesta madre biológica, pero no iba a dejar a estos chicos a su suerte.

―No, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que pase el autobús― se negó Vera.

Tom estaba dudoso sobre hacerme caso o quedarse con Vera.

―Van a esperar durante mucho tiempo, por esta zona solamente pasan dos autobuses por día y el autobús escolar que por supuesto no los dejará subir a menos que sean alumnos de la escuela a la que presta servicio― expliqué.

Entonces Tom se volvió a mirar a Vera, su rostro solamente le rogaba por ceder, podía ver el pánico en sus ojos al pensar en pasar la noche en este lugar con las inclemencias del tiempo que hoy azotaban Seattle.

―Ya no tenemos dinero Vera, por favor― rogó Tom, al ver que ella no cedía.

Me sorprendí por esa información, no sabía cómo planeaban marcharse de Seattle sin dinero o si al menos habían comido algo hoy.

― ¡Suban al auto, ahora!

Les ordené quitando los seguros de ambas puertas. Tom se sorprendió con mi tono de voz, pero inmediatamente me obedeció y corrió la poca distancia que nos separaba y se subió al auto.

― ¡Sube al auto, Vera! ― le ordené a la chica, quien solo bufó y me ignoró ―Voy a bajar si es necesario, pero no voy a dejarte aquí sola, menos con esta tormenta encima.

― ¡No eres mi madre para ordenarme algo! ― gritó de vuelta.

― ¡Vera, por favor vámonos! ―le rogó Tom.

Ella volvió a bufar audiblemente, pero por fin se levantó de la banca de metal y tras un par de zancadas molestas se subió al auto. Rápidamente subí el cristal del lado de Tom para evitar que continuara mojándose y de paso entrara más agua al auto.

―Van a tener que explicarme exactamente cómo llegaron hasta aquí y cómo planeaban volver a su casa.

Indiqué, volviendo a poner en marcha el auto. Maniobré asegurándome de que ningún auto se interpusiera en mi camino y nos llevé a mi casa. Al llegar volví a abrir la puerta del garaje con el control remoto y una vez adentro les ordené que bajaran.

―Asumo que sus cosas están mojadas

Señalé sus mochilas, de las que obviamente escurría agua, ambos asintieron, así que tomé un par de canastos para la ropa que guardábamos en el garaje, indicándoles que sacaran ahí lo que llevaran y pudiera meterse a la secadora.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

Preguntó Edward desde la puerta que conectaba el garaje con el resto de la casa, Lexi estaba en sus brazos y en cuanto notó mi presencia me estiró sus bracitos. Me acerque a ellos y la tomé en brazos.

―Edward, ellos son Thomas y Vera― indiqué, señalado a cada uno ―chicos, él es mi esposo, Edward.

Los chicos estaban sacando un par de mudas de ropa mojada del interior de sus mochilas y algunas cosas más, incluyendo envoltorios de golosinas. Bastantes a decir verdad.

―Por favor díganme que han comido más que un montón de caramelos y papas fritas ¿Verdad?― cuestioné.

Ambos tuvieron la decencia de sonrojarse y el sonido del estómago de Tom los delató. Suspiré y traté de calmarme.

― ¿Por qué no subes con ellos a buscar algo de ropa de Andrew y Carlie para que se cambien? Mientras tanto trataré de secar tu auto― propuso Edward― después podemos preparar algo para que coman.

―De acuerdo― acepté rápidamente ―dejen sus zapatos en los canastos, en unos minutos bajaré y los podré a secar― les ordené a ambos chicos, ambos se sacaron los zapatos y los dejaron en los canastos con el resto de sus pertenencias ―síganme.

Edward dejó un beso en mi frente y después procedió a secar mi auto, mientras que Lexi y yo llevamos a los chicos al piso de arriba, los guie a la habitación que teníamos libre y les di un par de toallas.

―Ambos tomarán una ducha rápida, Tom, tu primero.

Ordené, tomando un par de toallas del armario y le tendí una a Vera para que se cubriera mientras el niño salía de la ducha. Ella la aceptó aun un tanto reticente. Tom asintió aliviado con la idea de tomar una ducha caliente.

―Sígueme― indiqué a Tom.

Llevé al niño al cuarto de baño, donde bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Lexi, le mostré cómo templar el agua y dejé un par de toallas más para cuando terminara de bañarse.

―Perdón por llegar de esa manera esta mañana… Vera dijo que era lo único que funcionaría para que fueras a ver y ayudar a la abuela

Dijo Tom antes de que saliera del baño con Lexi para darle privacidad.

―Entonces… ¿Vera planeo todo esto? ¿Sus padres siquiera saben dónde se encuentran? ― cuestioné un poco molesta.

Tom tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y asintió tímidamente antes de hablar.

―Vera tiene miedo de que la abuela se vaya como el abuelo Phill, ella vive con su madre en casa de los abuelos.

― ¿Y sus padres saben dónde están? ― insistí.

―Ninguno sabe que estamos aquí, Vera les dijo que estaríamos en un campamento del colegio.

―Pues seguramente ya se habrán dado cuenta que no están en ningún campamento ¿Saben en qué problema podría estar yo, si sus padres denuncian su desaparición? ― cuestioné.

Él parecía arrepentido de sus acciones, pero no podía evitar enojarme con este par de niños por lo irresponsables que habían sido al huir de casa y venir a buscarme sin compañía de un adulto.

―Perdón― musitó ―pero no podía dejar que Vera viniera sola.

Cerré los ojos y tomé un par de respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarme.

―Toma una ducha ― indiqué ― iré a buscarte algo de ropa, cuando termines vuelve a la habitación para que Vera utilice la ducha y la ropa estará sobre la cama ¿Bien? Hablaremos más mientras comen algo.

Él asintió y cerré la puerta tras de mi al salir del baño, enseguida dejé a Lexi en su habitación mientras yo me apresuré a buscar una muda de ropa entre las prendas de mis hijos que pudiera funcionar para ambos chicos hasta que su ropa estuviera seca y volví a la habitación de invitados, donde Vera se encontraba. Ella estaba de pie observando nuestro patio trasero, pues era la vista que obtenías desde esta habitación.

―Traje una muda de ropa para que usen mientras la suya se seca, cuando Tom salga del baño puedes usarlo y cuando estén listos bajen a comer algo.

Indiqué, separando la ropa en dos montones sobre la cama.

― ¿Por qué no quieres ayudar a la abuela? ― cuestionó ella sin mirarme.

―Vera, no creo que ustedes deban involucrarse en esto, es un asunto de mayores que…

― ¡Siempre dicen eso! Pero soy mayor y puedo entenderlo, la abuela dijo que podía ― me interrumpió ―ella dice que tu solo eres una mala hija que no quiere ayudarla por egoísta.

― ¡¿Egoísta?! ¡¿De verdad te dijo eso?! ― grité frustrada, y ya un tanto sobre pasada con la situación.

En ese momento sentí la mano de Edward acariciar mi espalda, por lo que traté de tranquilizarme, más aun al notar que Lexi estaba con él y me observaba con cierto temor en sus ojitos de bebé, pues ella nunca me había visto reaccionar de esta manera.

―Solo báñate y vístete, después tendremos una conversación.

Indiqué, mientras Vera me daba una mirada envenenada que decidí ignorar saliendo de la habitación con Edward y Lexi tras de mí. Bajé las escaleras tratando de calmarme, pero ¿Cómo podía tener calma y paciencia cuando esta jovencita venía a decirme que yo era egoísta al no ayudar a su abuela? Una mujer a la que nunca había visto y que todo lo que hizo fue darme a luz y abandonarme en un orfanato. Suponiendo que decía la verdad y era mi madre biológica.

Cuando estuvimos en la cocina Edward colocó a Lexi en su sillita alta y se acercó a mi hasta rodearme con sus brazos, entendiendo que en este momento necesitaba que me contuviera y regresara mis pensamientos a un nivel más racional.

―Lo siento.

―Tranquila cariño, tú no tienes nada por lo que disculparte, esta situación superaría la paciencia de cualquiera, solo debemos pensar que ellos son niños y en todo caso actúan por influencia de lo que escuchan decir a los adultos― dijo Edward.

Asentí, sabiendo que sus palabras tenían toda la razón, pero mi mete aún era un cúmulo de pensamientos enojados con la adolescente que se encontraba en la habitación de invitados y su abuela.

― ¿Me contarás cómo llegó ese par aquí? ― preguntó.

Asentí.

― ¿Por qué no te cuento mientras preparamos algo para que coman? Por mucho que esté enojada con ellos, no voy a matarlos de hambre.

Él asintió con una sonrisa y al no saber qué tan abundantes y saludables habían sido sus últimas comidas, decidimos preparar una ensalada rápida y un par de filetes de pollo asados acompañados con un poco de pasta.

Trabajamos en conjunto mientras cocinábamos y entreteníamos a Lexi, quien había vuelto a mirarme con sus ojitos brillantes de siempre después de que besé su mejilla y soplé un beso en su cuello, haciéndola reír y olvidar el episodio de arriba.

―No puedo creer que hayan llegado solos hasta aquí. Tuvieron que salir de Misuri cuando ¿El viernes o sábado? Es alrededor de día y medio de viaje en auto, y si ellos vinieron en transporte público es prácticamente el doble de tiempo.

Comentó Edward sorprendido después de que le contara los acontecimientos de esta mañana yo asentí dándole la razón, y para este punto casi habíamos terminado de preparar la comida.

―Comentaste que habías mandado a investigar a Emmett ¿Tienes su información de contacto? ―pregunté― No tengo idea de dónde está el número que dejó.

―El archivo que me entregaron está en la oficina, su número de contacto está ahí.

―Debemos llamarlo, Tom dice que sus padres piensan… o pensaban que están en un campamento escolar, deben estar preocupados.

―Eso sin dudarlo ―aceptó de inmediato― no sé qué haría si los chicos hubieran hecho algo como esto cuando eran más jóvenes ¡Prácticamente cruzaron el país ellos solos!

―No sé lo que harán sus madres con ellos, pero seguro que yo los tendría encerrados al menos hasta que tuvieran que irse a la universidad.

Él sonrió divertido, pero estuvo de acuerdo con mi comentario.

Justo estábamos colocando la comida en platos cuando escuchamos a los chicos bajando por las escaleras, por lo que Edward fue a su encuentro, guiando a ambos a la cocina. Tom parecía tímido al entrar y sus ojos brillaron al notar la comida sobre la isla de la cocina.

―Tomen asiento.

Indiqué, ambos obedecieron y coloqué los platos con ensalada frente a ellos además de un par de vasos con agua.

―Antes de que coman ¿Debemos saber de alguna alergia por algún alimento? ― cuestionó Edward ―no quiero salir corriendo al hospital justo ahora.

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza y Edward los dejó comer en paz la ensalada, mientras él iba por las copas de vino que habíamos dejado olvidadas anteriormente, volvió a llenarlas y me entregó una. Debo decir que nunca había visto a un niño o una adolescente comer sus vegetales sin protestar o ponerles mala cara, pues los chicos frente a nosotros devoraban las verduras como si se tratara de su última comida.

― ¿Hace cuánto fue su última comida decente? ― cuestioné sin poder evitarlo.

Tom se sonrojó y tras tragar un bocado, contestó. ―El sábado comimos un par de sándwich en la tarde y después solo papas y caramelos.

Los observé horrorizada, pero me abstuve de más comentarios. Cuando sus platos estuvieron vacíos les entregué el plato con el trozo de carne y la pasta, además de rellenar sus vasos con agua.

―Necesitamos el número de sus padres para avisarles que están aquí― indicó Edward, cuando ellos comenzaron con su comida.

Vera inmediatamente negó con la cabeza. ―No se los daré.

―Tienen que hacerlo, seguramente ellos ya tienen conocimiento de que ustedes no están en ningún campamento― aseguré.

Vera dirigió una mala mirada a Tom antes de hablar. ―Les dije que era por toda la semana, así que tendremos hasta el jueves para que ellos se preocupen por nosotros― contestó muy segura de sí misma.

―Pues si su escuela es al menos un poco parecida a la que asistieron nuestros hijos, los profesores suelen llamar a los padres desde la primera inasistencia y dudo que su colegio esté enterado de su paradero para no alertar a sus padres ¿Me equivoco? ― cuestioné.

Vera y Tom se pusieron nerviosos al escuchar aquello, sin duda no eran chicos que solían meterse en problemas y no tenían previsto aquello.

―Así que deberán darnos el número de sus padres de inmediato, seguramente ellos están preocupados― advirtió Edward, tomando a Lexi de su silla.

Mi bebé estaba un poco molesta al sentirse ignorada y comenzaba a lanzar grititos de protesta que callaron cuando su padre la tuvo en brazos.

Tom por su parte, le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Vera, quien a pesar de encontrarse nerviosa, no cedió ante la súplica silenciosa del niño.

―No nos iremos hasta que aceptes ayudar a la abuela― sentenció Vera.

―Vera, entiende que tienen que volver a casa, aunque te niegues a darnos un número para contactar a sus padres, nosotros podemos llevarlos a la estación de policía en este momento y ellos se encargaran de contactarlos quieran o no.

Amenazó Edward, lo observé confundida, pues él tenía el número de Emmett y aunque Vera se negara a darlo podríamos llamarlo por la mañana, pero él se limitó a observar a la adolescente con la mirada más severa que solo le había visto cuando regañaba a nuestros hijos y que siempre funcionaba.

―No― hasta hoy ― ¡Tienes que ayudar a la abuela! ¡Ella no puede morir solo porque tú seas egoísta! ― me gritó Vera.

―En primer lugar, no puedes venir a esta casa y gritar a mi esposa cuando está ayudándolos, si ella fuera egoísta tal como dices, los hubiera dejado en esa estación para que terminaran resfriados y a su suerte el resto del día y muy probablemente la noche, en cambio fue a buscarlos sabiendo lo peligroso que es salir en medio de una tormenta como la de hoy, y en segundo lugar jovencita, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que tu abuela sea la madre de mi esposa, así que no puedes venir a exigir nada.

Le dijo Edward, Vera mantenía su expresión de fastidio, pero podía ver que las palabras de mi esposo la habían afectado.

―Pues no voy a darles ningún número, así que si quieren llamar a la policía, diré que ustedes nos trajeron aquí contra nuestra voluntad y veremos quién sale perdiendo― sentenció ella y a continuación se levantó de su asiento y corrió escaleras arriba, donde la escuchamos cerrar la puerta de una habitación.

―Perdón… ella no es así usualmente― mencionó Tom avergonzado.

― ¿De verdad su abuela les dijo todas esas cosas sobre mí? ― le pregunté.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―La abuela es más como una madre para Vera porque la tía Rosalie la tuvo cuando era muy joven y casi nunca se preocupa por ella, la semana pasada estuvimos en su casa y ella nos contó a Nat y a mí que sabía de ti y algunas cosas que le había dicho la abuela, entre ellas que vivías en Seattle y que no querías ayudarla, entonces me dijo que vendría a exigirte que la ayudaras, yo no quería dejarla sola porque papá dice que debo cuidar de ella y de Nat siempre, así que convencimos a Nat de cubrirnos con nuestros padres y nosotros vendríamos a Seattle― confesó.

― ¿Quién es Nat? ― cuestionó Edward curioso.

―Mi hermana pequeña… ella tiene siete ― reveló.

― ¿Y tienes algún número al que podamos llamar a tus padres? ― pregunté.

Él negó cabizbajo ―Papá recién iba a regalarme un teléfono al final de este semestre si me portaba bien y obtenía buenas notas y no traje conmigo la agenda que mamá nos hace llevar a todos lados.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, cansada de esta situación. Entonces observé a Edward, quien trataba de entretener a Lexi y decidí que era suficiente por hoy.

―No podemos llevarlos con la policía esta noche por el caos que seguramente habrá a causa de la tormenta, pero mañana contactaremos a sus padres lo quiera Vera o no― sentencié.

Tom asintió con la cabeza y terminó su comida.

― ¿Debería levantar nuestros platos? ― preguntó con una mirada tímida.

―Hoy los levantaré yo, pero deberás ayudarme mañana ¿De acuerdo? ― Tom asintió sin dudarlo― entonces sube con Vera y duerman, estoy segura de que lo necesitan.

Él asintió de nuevo. ―Gracias ― dijo, antes de levantarse y subir las escaleras.

Suspiré y antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo, tomé el resto del vino en mi copa y coloqué el frio cristal contra mi mejilla, agradeciendo la sensación del frio contra mi piel.

― ¿Traerás mañana el número de tu oficina? ― le pregunté.

―Por supuesto y arreglaré todo para volver enseguida, no te dejaré sola con ambos chicos aquí, Tom parece el más sensato de ambos y no creo que de problemas, pero Vera…

―Lo sé, gracias.

Entonces Lexi se hizo notar soltando un chillido, hoy había protestado mucho, sin duda por la falta de atención pues solía ser toda para ella y hoy había sido la excepción.

―Creo que te estamos malcriando, cariño― le confesé con una sonrisa, y mi pequeña bebé solo me observaba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules ―debemos corregir eso, o en unos años hablarás como Vera

Edward bufó. ―Lexi no será como ella, sin duda nos encargaremos de ello.

Sonreí de acuerdo y tomé de sus brazos a Lexi.

―Claro que sí, ella debe ser una señorita tan bien portada como su hermana mayor ¿No es así?

Soplé algunos besitos en el cuello y barriga de Lexi, lo que la hizo estallar en carcajadas divertidas y patalear en el aire, cuando ella se calmó un poco dejé un beso en su frente y se la devolví a Edward.

―Tengo que poner a secar las cosas de los chicos ― informé.

―Te ayudaremos― propuso Edward

Sonreí. ―No demoraré mucho, solo tengo que poner todo en la secadora.

―Entonces nosotros limpiaremos la cocina ¿De acuerdo? ― sugirió.

Acepté sonriendo y los dejé a ambos en la cocina, con Edward "charlando" con Lexi sobre qué deberían limpiar primero y si deberían usar el lavaplatos o la tarja mientras nuestra bebé balbuceaba en respuesta. Sonreí con su conversación y me apresuré a buscar las cosas de los chicos.

*/*/*/*/*

Por la mañana, despertamos con el sonido de la alarma del despertador. Siete treinta de la mañana. Edward atendió a Lexi mientas yo tomaba una ducha y me preparaba para el día, después fue mi turno de cuidar de nuestra bebé mientras él se preparaba

― ¿Me acompañas a despertar a Tom y Vera?

Pregunté a Lexi mientras la tomaba en brazos y tomaba de sus manitas el biberón vacío con el que su padre la había alimentado. Lexi balbuceaba mientras salíamos de la habitación como si estuviéramos manteniendo una conversación. Una vez frente a la habitación de invitados, toqué un par de veces y abrí la puerta. Noté inmediatamente que Vera ocultaba su teléfono bajo las mantas y cerraba los ojos fingiendo dormir.

―Sé que estas despierta Vera, despierta a Tom, vístanse y bajen a desayunar, la ropa de ambos está en el baño.

No esperé por una respuesta y simplemente bajé con Lexi a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Edward bajó no mucho tiempo después en su ropa de estar por la casa y me ayudó a terminar el desayuno mientras ambos sonreíamos y jugueteábamos con Lexi y sus peluches.

―Buenos días― saludó Tom, un poco tímido.

Detrás de él venía Vera aun con cara de pocos amigos; ignoramos su actitud y les pedimos que ayudaran a llevar algunas cosas a la mesa, afortunadamente no tuvimos ningún problema mientras desayunábamos y poco después Edward salió de la casa.

Él iba a su oficina por la información de Emmett y volvería a casa, por lo que mientras estuvo fuera aproveché para enviar a los chicos a la habitación de limpieza para que ambos acomodaran el resto de sus pertenencias en sus mochilas, mientras yo terminaba de ordenar la cocina.

Cuando terminaron los invité a ver un poco de TV con Lexi en la sala mientras yo contestaba un par de correos de Tanya y Lou en mi computadora. Lexi se aburrió pronto de la TV lo que dejó la oportunidad para que los chicos cambiaran de canal mientras ella prestaba más atención a sus peluches y el cubo de bloques que le fascinaban.

― ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a la abuela? ― preguntó Vera de repente.

Al levantar la vista del ordenador noté su mirada sobre mí.

―Si te niegas a darnos los datos de tu familia, no podremos enviarlos de regreso pronto para que vean a su abuela― contesté.

― ¿Ya decidiste ayudarla? ― cuestionó.

―No, y la verdad no sé por qué te empeñas en ese asunto, incluso si hubiera dicho que sí, no sabemos si soy compatible con ella, su mejor opción es permanecer en la lista de espera como cualquier otra persona.

Aparentemente no se había puesto a pensar en la posibilidad de que yo no fuera compatible con su abuela, pues de inmediato volvió a centrar su vista en la televisión y dejó de lado nuestra pequeña conversación.

Algunos minutos después Edward entró a la casa con un folder en sus manos y me indicó con la mirada que quería verme en su estudio, asentí y les indique a los chicos que se quedaran en la sala mientras llevaba a Lexi conmigo, ella protestó un poco porque la alejé de sus bloques, pero al ver a su padre y que estábamos yendo hacia él, se olvidó por completo de su juguete y cuando los tres estuvimos en el estudio con la puerta cerrada Lexi de inmediato estiró sus bracitos para que Edward la sostuviera, él la complació y me entregó el folder.

―Es el archivo con la información básica de Emmett, tiene su dirección y número de contacto ¿Quieres llamarlo o lo hago yo? ― preguntó Edward.

Lo pensé por un momento y decidí que era mejor que yo lo llamara, le hice saber mi decisión y él se retiró al pequeño sofá que tenía en el estudio con Lexi.

Al abrir el archivo me encontré con la información que Edward había comentado, tan solo eran un par de hojas así que no me costó demasiado encontrar el número, lo digité en el teléfono fijo y esperé a que alguien contestara.

― _¿Bueno?_ ― contestó la voz de una mujer.

―Buenos días, estoy buscando Emmett McCarthy― indiqué.

―_Permítame_.

*/*/*/*/*

Y así llegamos al final de un capítulo más ¿Cómo ven a estos nuevos personajes? Pronto tendremos el encuentro entre Bella y René ¿Será que en efecto es su madre biológica? Y si lo es ¿Por qué la abandonó? ¡Espero leer sus impresiones en los comentarios!

**Maries24, caila19, Alejandra221196, piligm, Pameva, Lizdayanna, Adre22-twi, ariyasy, saraipineda44, Elizabeth Marie Cullen, Twillight all my love 4 ever, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, krisr0405, LizMaratzza , sandy56, Tata XOXO, Ale Cullenn, indii93, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Alexandra Nash, Leah De Call, Jenni98isa, Car Cullen Stwart Pattinson, Pancardo, Rocio, Kimm, Veronica, cary, Monica, liduvina, jupy, Andy55TwilightOverTheMoon, Mar91, crizthal y miop. **¡Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios! ¡Me entusiasma ver que esta historia es de su agrado!

¡Besos a todas!

NOTA: Si quieres leer adelantos exclusivos de esta y mi otra historia, no dudes en solicitar unirte al grupo en Facebook: Fanfiction by AstridCP ¡Encontrarás detalles de la historia, imágenes y las canciones que inspiran cada capítulo! ¡Todas son bienvenidas!


End file.
